Flow of Power
by MaybeThere'sHope
Summary: The "backstory" to my other fic Connected. The progression of Malec's relationship from first kiss up until the lemon that inspired Connected. You don't have to have read my other fic to enjoy this one tho, if you simply like Malec fluff w/o drama.
1. An Invitation

**Hiya peeps! Ok so, I'm still working on Everything Is Governed, but I'm going to simultaneously work on this too since I promised it when I hit 100 reviews on Connected. So this is kinda the back story for Connected, I guess you could say. It's gonna go through Malec's relationship and how it progressed (as I see it, anyway). I know there are as many of these out there as there are versions of the nonexistent Breaking Dawn sex scene, but I can't resist doing my own, and I wanna work up to when the actual power transfer thing happened. Soooo….here goes nothing!**

**Cassandra Clare owns them. I just play around every once in a while.**

**MPOV**

Magnus had sat around for three days waiting for that cute Nephilim boy from the birthday party to call him. Now that he finally had, and they had made plans to meet (in secret), he could hardly contain himself. Alexander Lightwood was coming to his apartment…_alone_. They were going to sit and talk…_alone_. They were going to cuddle and kiss…_maybe._ Hey, a warlock can hope, right?

At the moment, the High Warlock was sitting on the edge of his couch, a nervous wreck. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been nervous to meet potential boyfriend material. He was always so cool and calm, but this boy unnerved him, in a good way. He had dreamt of gorgeous pale blue eyes for three nights in a row. He simply couldn't get the boy out of his head.

All of a sudden he heard the familiar buzz of the intercom. His jumped up in record time, his heart racing. He fought to control himself. _Get it together, Bane. It's just a Shadowhunter._ Well, of course that didn't help, considering he had never canoodled romantically with Nephilim. It was kind of frowned upon in Downworld. Not to mention sweet Alec could lose his job if anyone found out he wasn't straight. But enough dwelling on the bad and the unchangeable. Magnus walked confidently (he hoped) to the door, and pressed the intercom button.

"Yeeeees?" he asked in his most devious voice.

"Um…it's uh…it's Alec. Alec Lightwood?" Was he asking? That's so cute!

Magnus cleared his throat. "Oh, yes. The Shadowhunter. Please, do come in," he said in the steadiest voice he could manage and pushed the button to unlock the downstairs door. He had placed himself casually on the couch by the time the nervous boy walked through his front door. And the poor thing _was_ nervous, obviously. His cheeks were stained the most delicious color of red Magnus had ever seen. It took all he had not to devour the boy then and there. But he would take his time with this one. He seemed…fragile. Not quite there, not comfortable in his own skin. Eventually that would have to change, but it didn't have to be all in one night.

He gestured for the boy to have a seat, he hoped next to him on the couch. But the boy didn't surprise him when he sat down in a red velvet chair across from the couch, the furthest away he could get in the small sitting area in the living room.

"So, how was your trip down here?" Magnus asked, figuring he would start with simple questions to break the ice.

"Uh…it was umm…good, I guess," Alec stammered. Magnus was having trouble keeping the smirk off his face. This boy was too cute. He was too adorable. It was almost unbearable. Magnus could almost imagine him sleeping with a teddy bear. Of course, this was the wrong train of thought, because Magnus immediately thought of Alec sleeping with _him_, and had to throw a pillow into his lap and rest his elbow on it nonchalantly. That maneuver was about as cunning as a hormone crazed teenager. Wait, shouldn't that be Alec? The boy simply stared off into space, refusing to meet Magnus' eyes. The warlock doubted the boy even noticed his impromptu erection.

"That sounds…interesting. So, how goes it with your parents? I knew them a long time ago, you know. Well, actually, maybe we shouldn't talk about that." Magnus didn't know if Alec knew the extent of his acquaintance with his parents. How he had helped hold them for the Clave while they awaited trial. Better not to dwell on the past anyway. "Um, how about some coffee?"

"Sure! I could use some caffeine," the boy said instantly. Magnus suspected this was how to get him to loosen up. A little jolt for the veins was always good. He waved his hand toward the coffee table and there appeared two delectable looking Café Mochas, steaming and delicious. However, Alec looked at them with some confusion.

"What is it?" Magnus asked.

"Uh, why is it light colored?" the boy asked.

"Because it has milk and chocolate and such in it. Haven't you ever had mocha before?" He waited on the edge of his seat for the answer to this question, though he was sure he already knew.

"The only coffee I've ever had is a lot darker than that. So apparently no, I've never had mocha because I've never heard of coffee with anything in it but beans."

Magnus sighed theatrically, but waved his hand again and one cup was replaced with a gloomy looking mug of thick black coffee that smelled…yes, very manly. Alec picked it up and sipped contentedly. The upside to this situation was that Magnus could visibly see the boy's muscles relax, and he settled deeper into the chair. The warlock sipped at his mocha while he watched the Shadowhunter thoroughly enjoy the tasteless black substance, closing his eyes and savoring it. Magnus was shocked to see how much that simple change in posture and expression affected him. His thoughts immediately went to sex again, and he had to fight to get back to reality.

"Alec, would you mind coming over and sitting on the couch? I promise, I don't bite," _on the first date_, he mentally amended with a smile.

The boy seemed to tense up and lose his previous confidence and comfort. However, he infinitely surprised Magnus when he boldly stood up and carried his mug of tar over to the other side of the coffee table and sat on the same furry pink couch the warlock was perched on, albeit against the arm, as far away as he could get on that particular piece of furniture. Nonetheless, Magnus was grateful. This night was progressing nicely.

They continued to make small talk for a few more minutes, but soon the conversation morphed into deeper topics. When did Magnus know he was gay? When did Alec discover it himself? (the answer to this particular question did not make Magnus happy, as it was that Alec developed a deep crush on his parabatai, the bratty blond Magnus had met on the night of the party that had the nerve to come back and demand to know what happened to the mundie rat.) Other topics ranged from favorite foods and reasons behind that, wondering if Chairman Meow and Church would get along, worst day ever, worst fear, and finally the topic of virginity.

Magnus was not at all surprised to hear that Alec had never even been in a relationship, much less done much in the bedroom department. He mentally mapped out his plan of attack to change this. It wasn't because he was interested in simply nailing this hottie. He was seriously falling for him in record time. The conversation was easy and effortless. He hadn't felt this in sync with anyone in a long time.

All too soon, though, the late hour came and Alec indicated he should probably start back on his way to the Institute before his mother found out he'd stayed out until 2 am. They both rose from the couch and immediately the tension built up again. What were they supposed to do? Shaking hands seemed too formal for the night they had just had. Hugging seemed odd. Magnus knew what he wanted, but was almost sure Alec would freak. He had confided that he had never been kissed before. Personally, the warlock would be honored to hold the first position.

As it was, he stood and stiffly walked Alec to the door. The two stopped when they reached the door and stared at each other. For a moment, Magnus thought he saw a slight fire behind the boy's eyes, and could have sworn he was thinking the same thing. Magnus focused his cat eyes intently on the glacier blue of the boy's. They were standing about a foot from each other. Without breaking eye contact, he took a step toward Alec, just as Alec took a matching step back. Magnus paused for a moment before taking another determined step, only to be matched again by the Shadowhunter. Three more times, and they suddenly heard the sharp crack as Alec's backside and the back of his head hit the still closed front door. He was trapped.

Magnus closed most of the distance between their bodies, stopping with his face about 6 inches from the Alec's, all the while boring his eyes into the boy's. He was so filled with lust at the moment that he could have touched the most non-sexual place on this beautiful dark haired boy and become completely aroused. He was already planning a very cold shower once Alec left. Keeping eye contact, he slowly lowered his face closer and closer to Alec's, his own heart beating wildly out of control. He could hear Alec's rapid breathing and assumed he was in a similar state.

When their lips were less than an inch apart, Alec sucked in a panicked breath from his position, pressed into the door. Magnus froze and slid his eyes shut.

"I will tell you this," he said very softly, "I have never wanted anything so bad in my life as badly as I want to kiss you right now." He took a moment to steady his shaking voice, their breaths mixing in the miniscule gap between their lips. "But I won't go any further from this point if you sincerely do not want me to." It hurt to promise that, knowing the boy might refuse, but he felt it right to let the nervous one go at his own pace.

**Alec POV**

Alec stood frozen against the door for several moments, his breathing never slowing, his chest heaving up and down. His heartbeat was unrecognizable as human; his entire body was on fire. To hear Magnus saying the words he said only made it worse. He could feel the warlock's hot sweet breath as it washed over his face. He was quite literally intoxicated. But he was also terrified.

However, in a completely out of character move, he impulsively, slowly closed the short distance to the warlock's waiting lips. When they finally met, it was like nothing Alec had ever experienced before. It was more intense than the burn of the stele, which was the closest thing he could think of to describe it. His lips felt like they had been electrically shocked. The warlock had gasped a little, probably surprised Alec had actually done it. No other part of their bodies touched besides their lips.

The kiss was chaste, close-lipped, and relatively short. After a few seconds Alec pulled back to gaze at the beautiful, powerful warlock that had explicitly stated that he wanted Alec. That alone sent chills up the Shadowhunter's spine. But it was nothing compared to kissing him. He just couldn't believe that his first kiss had been with a High Warlock. _Wow._ Magnus' cat eyes were once again locked with his. His gaze was very intense, but Alec wasn't intimidated. He was more…intrigued. Wondering where this might go now.

Neither said a word as Alec stepped away from the door, Magnus allowing him the room. Alec opened the door and stepped through it only to pause at the last minute when a hesitant hand touched his arm. He turned back to look at Magnus.

"Can I see you again? Soon?" Magnus asked with the most vulnerability Alec had seen from him yet. Alec was positive he didn't have the capacity to speak coherently at the moment, so he just smiled warmly. Magnus seemed to understand, because he mirrored the expression and let Alec go. As he made his way down the stairs, he heard the door quietly click shut behind him. As he stepped through the complex door and out onto the street, he leaned back against the brick wall of the building and let the incredibly goofy grin he had been holding back slide over his entire face. He touched his lips with his fingertips, trying to savor the sensation of the warlock's soft lips on his. He was so high from the memory, he didn't bother to get a cab. He ran the entire way back to the Institute.

**Aww how cute! First kisses are my favorite! Ok please review and tell me how cheesy this is lol. I don't mind in the least. This one probably won't be updated as fast as 'Everything' but it will be kept up regularly. I promise. I hate when authors leave fics for like months and months without updating or finishing them. I try my best cuz I know you don't want to forget the whole story when I **_**finally**_** update. So neways, tell me what yall think. **

**And pweeeze go read "Everything Is Governed". That is like my fanfic version of the Sistine Chapel right now. I've got so much going on in my head I have no idea how I'll get it all down. It's so different from anything I've done, so it's kind of hard, but I'm absolutely loving it.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! With yummy Malec on top!**


	2. Sweet Spot

**Ahh, the love grows. Sit back and watch the lovliness!**

**I own nothing! Boooooo….**

**BTW Thanks Fly Away Dreams for tellin me how to do the line thingy! lol It's gonna make Everything Is Governed alot easier to read. **

* * *

Alec POV

His hands shook slightly as he slipped on his jacket. He was going to see Magnus again. Sneaking out. He didn't like sneaking around his family, but he just couldn't bring himself to tell them he was seeing the warlock. The only one who knew he was even gay was Isabelle. If anyone else found out...Angel, if _Jace_ found out…he didn't know what he would say. He liked Magnus. A lot. Like that butterflies in the stomach, can't eat, can't sleep kind of like. The not sleeping part was for sure, which would explain why he was headed to Brooklyn at midnight when everyone else was sound asleep.

His thoughts lingered on Jace. From a young age, Alec had admired Jace. As the years went on, that admiration turned to infatuation, and then to love. Alec assumed it must be love, because until Magnus had come along, Jace inhabited nearly all his thoughts during the day. Everything he did, he wondered what Jace would do, or how he would react. He wondered what he was thinking. Sparring was the worst, because that required attempting to pin him to the ground without being overly touchy-feely about it. He had never quite mastered it, and eventually just learned to give up and let Jace pin him, which wasn't unpleasant except when he pulled away.

However, when Alec had met Magnus, everything changed. His entire mental structure was turned upside down. He would never admit it, but the moment he laid eyes on the tall High Warlock of Brooklyn, Alec had felt lightning strike. He didn't know what to do with these new feelings. He wanted to be near Magnus, to touch his smooth skin, to take in the smell of him. This was true with Jace also, but it was somehow different. Where Jace was all comfort for Alec, Magnus was exotic and intriguing. The biggest difference between the two, however: Magnus wanted him back, probably just as much as he wanted Magnus.

This is what was weird to him. He only had experience with one-sided relationships. He didn't know how to respond when someone made a move on him. They had kissed goodbye that first night, and it had been great. But that couldn't be all that Magnus wanted. They couldn't go on forever like that. So where did it go from here? Alec's mind wandered, and he quickly blushed at the images that popped into his head. He shook them away.

He grabbed his keys and his stele, and ghosted down the halls of the Institute, taking the stairs instead of the noisy elevator. The rush of cool night air when he exited the building helped to clear his head a little, and he finally let himself just be happy that he was going to see Magnus. He hailed a cab and directed the driver to the warlock's address.

**Magnus POV**

He had already seen the dark-haired boy exit the cab on the street, because he had been anxiously watching through the window. But he let Alec buzz up anyway. He didn't want to seem _too_ anxious.

He was wearing his favorite outfit at the moment: A grass green button down Versace shirt under a safety cone orange blazer, his trademark rainbow leather pants and some nice Gucci shoes. His hair was spiked up and had random streaks of blue running through it. He had on multiple necklaces and rings, and lots and lots of glitter everywhere. He was totally in his element, and he wanted to impress the Shadowhunter.

He opened the door for Alec. When he laid eyes on him, it felt like the first time all over again. He was beautiful, despite his regretful attire. The boy was in a long sleeve cotton t-shirt that most certainly _used_ to be black, but was now some sort of brown shade. He had on dark jeans and thick soled boots. His hair was disheveled in the most adorable way, and Magnus fought the incredible urge to run his fingers through it. He didn't want to scare him.

He motioned for them to sit on the couch. They did. Neither had said a word yet. They just continued to stare at each other; Magnus in dreamy eyed wonder, and Alec in infatuation mixed with apprehension. Finally, the Shadowhunter broke the silence.

"Nice jacket," he said by way of greeting. Magnus could tell he was scared to death; the boy's hands were shaking, though he was trying to hide them under a pillow.

"Thank you. It's Armani."

"What? It just looks orange to me." Alec said with a confused expression.

"You know, Armani…the _designer_?" Magnus was completely taken aback.

"Oh. I don't really know much about clothes. Sorry," he said apologetically. He was still pressed into the far arm of the couch as if he was afraid of Magnus, even though he looked like he wanted to reach out and poke him as if he were a zoo animal.

"I see that," Magnus remarked as he looked Alec up and down again. Alec blushed. "That's fine. Just come over here and you can get a better look at my fabulous attire."

"Um, I'd prefer not to," he said apprehensively.

"I already told you, I promise I don't bite," Magnus said. He tried to exude comfort and approachability. That wasn't so easy in his current ensemble.

"I don't think you would. It's just," he paused, "it's just that you look so…put together and…stylish and…untouchable. I wouldn't want to wrinkle anything or leave fingerprints or something like that," he finished weakly.

"Is that the real reason you don't want to come near me?" Magnus asked.

"Well, you're kind of…well…" he trailed off, not wanting to say the word.

"Intimidating?" Magnus finished. He had a feeling the boy was a little put off by his attire.

"Well, yeah I guess," Alec answered honestly.

"Close your eyes," Magnus commanded in a soft tone.

"What?" Alec immediately tensed up and tried to back further away without much luck.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I won't even touch you if you don't want me to. I'm just going to try and make you more comfortable, ok?"

"Uh…ok," Alec said nervously. He closed his eyes. Magnus ran his fingers through his hair and over his face, and snapped his fingers.

**Alec POV**

"Ok. You can open them now," he heard the warlock say. Alec opened his eyes, and they grew impossibly wide.

There sat Magnus, right where he had been when he'd shut his eyes. But he was immensely different. He now sported a black cotton tank top that was just tight enough to show off his sleek chest without looking like it was painted on. He also had on purple flannel pajama pants. He was barefoot, and his toes were painted a sparkly green. But the best part was up top. His chin length hair now hung down over his face. It looked like pure silk. His face had the same makeup as before, except without the glitter. His lips were uncovered now, though.

Alec was suddenly overcome with the urge to reach over and touch the warlock's face, run his fingers through that silky black hair.

"Is this better for you?" Magnus asked.

"Yes," Alec croaked. His heart rate had gone haywire. He had never looked upon someone so…_sexy_. He liked sparkly Magnus, but this Magnus was dark and mysterious, even while clearly trying to look like he barely gave a damn. Alec preferred this Magnus.

"So will you come closer now?" Magnus asked from underneath mascara enhanced lashes. His cat eyes looked very enticing, and not at all intimidating.

Alec couldn't help himself now. He scooted across the couch, coming to rest less than six inches from Magnus. From the closer angle, Magnus' hair looked even more beautiful. Like it had been liquid onyx poured over his head. It shined without glitter or shimmer. It was simply gorgeous. Alec momentarily noted that he was obsessing about someone's hair, and how bizarre that was. But he couldn't stop.

"That's so much better," Magnus said with a smile. Alec could tell he was holding back a little for his sake. He still hadn't touched him. Then the warlock spoke again, and shivers ran down Alec's spine at his words. "Would it be ok if I kissed you again?"

Alec had forgotten what it felt like to have Magnus' warm cinnamon scented breath wash over his face at close range. It clouded his thoughts and his eyes slipped shut. All he could do was nod.

After a few seconds he heard the rustle of clothing, indicating Magnus closing the last few inches between them. He felt the cinnamon scent on his face get warmer as Magnus drew closer. He paused for a second, seeming to give Alec a chance to change his mind. Alec remained motionless.

And then there were fireworks behind his eyes as Magnus' lips touched his. It was like their first kiss all over again. Alec's mind couldn't describe what was happening to him. Just like the first time, nothing else touched but their lips. It was surreal, like the rest of his body wasn't there. He knew Magnus was trying to take it slow for his sake, and he appreciated that.

After letting it go on a little longer than the first one, Magnus pulled away to look him in the eyes. They stared at each other for a long while, or it could have been a split second. Alec didn't know, and he didn't care. He eventually let his gaze drift from Magnus' exotic cat eyes up to those intoxicating silk strands hanging in front of them.

As if his right hand had a mind of its own, he reached up slowly and tenderly touched the ends just beside the warlock's earlobe. He grew more bold, and let his hand drift to Magnus' scalp, running his callused hands from just above his eyebrows all the way back to behind his ear, coming around to caress his neck. At this, Magnus' eyes slipped shut and he let out a long sigh. Alec glanced down and noticed he was also biting his lip a little forcefully.

Just then, Magnus opened his eyes and caught Alec staring at his mouth. He was breathing heavily, just as Alec was. The Shadowhunter decided to go all in, and reached back up to repeat the caress on the warlock's scalp. When his hand reached the back, he grabbed a little tighter and pulled him to his lips.

Magnus gasped, obviously taken by surprise at Alec's initiative. The two scooted closer, as close as they could get. This was another first for Alec: touching in other places while kissing. He found it only added to the electric sensation. Their breathing became more labored. Alec got a little carried away and tugged at Magnus' hair again. It was so smooth and silky he couldn't resist touching it. When he pulled, he almost backed away to apologize. However, much to Alec's surprise, while their lips were still locked Magnus let out a low moan that vibrated against Alec's now swollen lips. The Shadowhunter shivered and tugged harder on the black silk.

Magnus moaned again and moved his hands, which had remained motionless up till now, up to cup both of Alec's cheeks. Alec shivered again and he was the one that moaned this time. This seemed to encourage Magnus. His left hand began to drift down and finally came to rest on Alec's shoulder. He let his thumb graze the side of Alec's neck and he jumped, but didn't break the kiss.

At this point, Alec found himself thoroughly aroused. This was as far as he had ever gone with anyone in his life, hell he had never been anywhere with anyone except for Magnus. The warlock was obviously a willing teacher, and he was taking his time.

After a few more minutes, the two finally broke apart and let their breathing come back to normal, as much as that was possible at the moment.

"Leave it to you to find my sweet spot right off the bat," Magnus said with a small smile.

"Your…sweet spot?" Alec was confused.

"My hair…that gets me…every single time," he explained breathily.

Alec took this in. So, Magnus must be turned on too. He filed the hair thing away for later. He began to ponder where his own "sweet spot" might be. No one had ever tried to find it, so he had no idea. Although, it was an enticing thought to let Magnus try. But that would have to wait for much later. Alec was definitely not ready to let the warlock's hands roam _that_ much.

"You know, there are _other_ places we could kiss each other, other than here," Magnus said seductively while running a sharp, polished nail over Alec's swollen bottom lip. He must have noticed Alec physically tense up, because he added, "Places that are not currently covered by clothes, I promise. We won't go there if you don't want to."

"Um, ok. Like where?" Alec asked hesitantly.

Magnus didn't say anything. He just leaned in and kissed Alec's lips again, a small peck. He began to pepper kisses down Alec's chin and jaw, coming to a stop right below his jugular. He stayed there, lightly pressing his lips to the delicate skin. Then, Alec felt his hot, wet tongue slip out and lick at the spot. Alec bit his lip violently and tried not to scream. It was incredible and hot and weird and amazing and…and…He gave up and just enjoyed it.

When Magnus began to gently suck and pull at the skin with his teeth, Alec nearly swooned. As it was, he reached his hand up and pulled his fingers through Magnus' soft locks again, encouraging him. It worked. Magnus sucked a little harder and Alec tugged more forcefully. Magnus moaned against his neck and Alec answered with a pleasurable sigh.

Finally, Magnus took pity on the boy and came away from his neck. Alec saw his eyes go wide for a second before he recovered himself.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just reveling in the fact that I've marked you as my own without even meaning to," Magnus said with a smirk.

"Um, ok."

"Oh dear, look what time it is! You might have to stay over. It's getting late for you to head back on your own," Magnus said with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"I think not," Alec said quickly. The thought of spending the night alone with Magnus brought a lot of images into his head, and they were all a little too dirty to mention. He blushed at the thought. "I guess I do need to be getting back. It's almost 3. I'm not going to sleep very well though, I don't think," he said.

"Well if you do, you better be dreaming of me, lover," the warlock said.

They stood up and made their way to the door. Magnus laced their fingers together and pulled Alec in for one last kiss goodbye, and Alec savored that cinnamon taste once more before turning to go. His heart rate didn't begin to slow down until somewhere past 5 am, and by then he was slipping out of his bed, not having slept, and making his way to a very cold shower.

**

* * *

**

There you have it. Jace calls him out on the mark later lol. I always loved that part! What happened? I fell. On your neck? Hahaha! And that was CoA, right? I know I'm going all over the place. I don't really care lol.

**Ok btw I'm not really keeping up with where this is going on in the books. I'm thinking my next chap will jump ahead quite a bit to the part where Alec is switched out for Jace, just because I want to get this show on the road and they are going a bit slow. But I also think that them going slow is realistic, since shy Alec would never dream of just jumping into bed with Magnus. He needs to be coaxed. I haven't read CoB in a while, so that's why I'm not really knowing where I am. I usually start my rereading from CoA anyway. So, sorry if I'm messin up. Whatever lol.**

**REVIEW please. You know I love it. Reviews hit MY sweet spot folks. Just so you know.**


	3. Erasing the Line

**OK! PUT THE PITCHFORKS DOWN! I'm back…finally. Sorry, but the aforementioned moving back to school business is dictating my life right now. I leave on Saturday. But other than that, I have had a SEVERE case of writer's block. I even forbid myself from reading anything TMI related so I could get back into the groove of new Malec. I went back to reading my other fave fics, Twilight OOC. But neways, I'll give you something new to read finally.**

**I'm also working on an update for Everything Is Governed, because I'm sure you all want to know how poor Alec is faring. I'll give you this: it ain't pretty. Hell hath no fury like a vampire whore scorned.**

**I don't own them. They are all Cassie's.**

**BTW: This is taking place when Alec takes Jace's place as Magnus'…hostage. This obviously isn't only the third time they've met up, but it's been pretty slow going. I'm starting here because this is the first time they go a little further than kissing.**

**Alec POV**

The door clicked shut with an echo of finality. He turned from his position of staring at the now closed door and faced his adversary, a very sexy, nearly irresistible warlock. Said warlock was currently looking him over as if he were a prize hog at the fair. He could literally feel Magnus' gaze roaming over his entire body. It tingled when it touched his eyes and slid down to his muscled chest. It sparked when it traveled down his stomach. And finally, lit Alec's body on fire when it landed on the growing bulge in his pants that he couldn't even hope to hide.

However, Magnus probably couldn't tell what all his roving eyes did to Alec, since the Shadowhunter was currently staring back at him as if the warlock might send a spear of blue flame to obliterate him into nothingness. He was terrified. This was the first time EVER that he was here alone with Magnus, and the rest of them knew. He couldn't wrap his head around that. Isabelle had already started picking up on where Alec sneaked off to in the nights, but he could deal with her. Clary he didn't like much anyway, but she was growing on him. She also knew his secret, so he really couldn't hope to hide the telltale signs from her. The mundane was inconsequential. But there was one more. _Jace_. Jace knew that Alec was alone with Magnus, and going to be for who knows how many hours, and Alec had no idea what he thought about it. Did he suspect? Magnus hadn't been exactly thrifty with his sidelong glances.

All coherent thought screeched to a halt when Alec felt warm cinnamon scented breath wash against his cheek. He'd been so engrossed in his inner turmoil that he hadn't noticed the warlock close the distance between them.

"Are you going to stand there and stare into space all day, or are you going to throw me on the couch and work me over?" Magnus purred into his ear.

The jolt this sent through Alec was nearly unbearable.

"Ah, uhm. I guess we can sit down," he stammered. They walked to the couch—or rather, Magnus basically hauled him by the wrist—and sat down next to each other. To his credit, Alec had grown less inhibited as their "relationship" had progressed, although he wasn't near the frame of mind where he would call what they had an actual relationship. He was, however, now comfortable with kissing and…groping? He didn't really know what to call it, but he doubted that he could hold himself back anymore from tugging gently on Magnus' hair while he was kissing him just to feel the warlock moan contentedly against his mouth. He shivered a little just thinking about it.

"Are you cold?" Magnus asked, his facial expression showing that he damn well knew that to be false, and he was teasing.

Alec grew bold. "No. I was just thinking about running my fingers through your hair and feeling you moan against my lips." He shocked himself sometimes; he guessed Magnus' snarky demeanor was rubbing off on him. He wouldn't mind other parts of the warlock rubbing off on him either…ok ok stop!

He didn't have much more time to think about it, because it was happening. Magnus pounced on him, throwing his head back to land on the arm of the couch before their lips connected. This kiss was more fevered than their other kisses were, but then again Alec thought that each time they kissed. Each kiss was more intense than the last. Magnus had been taking it slow with him, but he was pushing his boundaries little by little as time went on and Alec was starting to notice. He liked it.

He was very aware of Magnus' slim frame hovering above him. They had been in this position once before, and Alec had nearly jumped out of his skin and ran to the door. After that they had reassumed the position when he had calmed down and he found out he liked that too. A lot. There was something about it, the way that even though Magnus had less bulk on his body, he covered Alec in all the right places. He felt completely cocooned in Magnus when they were like this. He could make out like this all day.

Magnus chose this moment to gently press his hips into Alec's. Not grinding really, just pressing them closer together. However, the movement caused Alec to give a little gasp and Magnus took the opportunity to slide his warm tongue into Alec's waiting mouth. This was his favorite part. The warlock's tongue was a sort of pleasure machine for Alec. It somehow knew all the right places to touch and caress. Both his hands were in their customary place in Magnus' hair, and as the warlock worked his tongue he gave a gentle tug. Their lips unlocked and Magnus sighed into his mouth before Alec came up to capture his bottom lip between his teeth.

Suddenly, Magnus thrust his hips a little more forcefully into Alec's, eliciting a loud moan. The sensation was incredible. He had never had anyone but himself touch that part of his body, and this warlock had awoken it without even really meaning to. Or did he? It really didn't matter.

"Magnus…wa…wait," Alec panted, pushing at his chest.

"What is it, sweet thing?" Magnus asked, just as breathless. He sat up slowly and Alec scooted out from underneath him.

"I don't know where you're going with this, but…" he trailed off, suddenly not remembering what he was about to say. He was still painfully hard, and he didn't know what to do about it. If he were at home, in his own bed, the answer would be simple. But how would he take care of it with someone else around? What if Magnus…oh, _Angel_. He blushed and tried to shake the thoughts away.

"Obviously, it does something for you," Magnus teased, gesturing to Alec's barely contained erection. At the end of his sentence he cocked one perfectly groomed eyebrow and said erection gave a twitch. Magnus chuckled under his breath. Even when he was being mean and teasing, and laughing at him, Magnus still managed to sound incredibly sexy. Alec's cock twitched again.

"I just don't know what to do from here. I only know how to kiss," Alec said, staring at the floor, not able to meet his eyes.

"Well, muffin, I can show you, if you like," Magnus purred. He came back towards Alec and began peppering kisses up and down the line from his earlobe to his collar bone. He would occasionally slide his tongue out to wet a spot, then blow on it, sending chills down to Alec's toes. Then, he was grabbing his hand and hauling them off the couch, his lips never leaving Alec's neck. Alec didn't know what was going on, and frankly he didn't care. The feeling was so exquisitely pleasurable that he didn't notice at all where they were going until the backs of his knees hit something soft and he lost his balance and landed in a sea of yellow. He forced his eyes open and gave a little shriek.

Magnus stopped. "Oh hush. It's not like you haven't been in here before. As a matter of fact, I recall you entering this room after knowing me for a whole three minutes, Alexander. After which I basically told you the CliffsNotes of my life story while you sat there and stared. So don't get all huffy because you happen to be in my bedroom, deliciously spread across my sheets and waiting for me to ravish you," he finished smugly. Alec gulped audibly. Magnus had a point, but it was different. The last time he had been in Magnus'—he couldn't say it—his…sleeping quarters, it had been all about business. But this was different. WAY different, and he was rigid with fear.

He just stared as Magnus slinked back on top of him and continued his ministrations from earlier. Alec let himself slip back into enjoying it, but he was still tense and Magnus could tell.

"You really need to relax," he said. "You're throwing off my vibe with you're body language. Why can't you just feel what you feel and let it go?" he goaded. Alec could tell he was getting frustrated from the weeks of teetering on the edge of something more.

"I can't help it. This is all really new to me. I don't know what to do or how to act. Just give me a break ok?" Alec said, hoping to sound nonchalant and failing miserably. His whole body was a tense, rigid board. He could see the exasperation in Magnus' face. Then, all of a sudden, he _really_ didn't like the look in the warlock's eyes.

"Why don't you let me teach you?" he said.

"Teach me what?" Alec asked apprehensively, still tense all over.

"What to do next," Magnus answered.

"I don't know, Magnus…" Alec began.

"Look. I understand this is new. But _you_ have to understand the way I feel about you, and that I will not hurt you. I promise. I only want to show you how much I care about you," he went on, continuing to nibble on Alec's neck and ear.

"In the dirtiest way possible, I imagine," Alec retorted.

"I never said this was good clean fun, muffin. Give in to the dark side for once, will you? I promise you it will feel really,"…kiss…"really,"…nip…"good,"…bite.

Alec squirmed underneath him. He wasn't lying. Alec was hard as a rock. This did feel good, so why didn't he just go with it? Did it feel _wrong_? No. Did it feel _dirty_? A little. Did it feel _good_? Yes, very. _So shut up, Alec_, he told himself.

Magnus continued in much the same way as they had thus far. It was nice once Alec relaxed. They went on like that for about 20 more minutes before Alec seized up again.

"What," he panted, "are you _doing_?" he was in a small state of shock.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Magnus asked from his precarious perch above him. One hand was placed next to Alec's head, the other was still hidden from view, but Alec could feel it like a searing hot iron on his lower stomach, where it had just been fumbling with the button on his jeans.

"I'm ok with everything you've been doing, but that's where I draw the line," Alec said in a shaky voice. Magnus' hand was still dangerously close to his painfully rigid groin area. Every now and then Alec would shift unknowingly and Magnus' hand would brush it through his pants and Alec would jump back a few more inches.

"Oh, I see. You draw the line at blue balls for the rest of the night. Ok. I can take a hint." Magnus moved to get off of him, and stood a little way away from the bed. He waved his hand in a grand gesture of annoyance. "Come on, then. Back to the couch. My bedroom is reserved for _real_ action."

"But I…" Alec started. He didn't want to leave the bedroom. He couldn't explain it, but it felt completely different to kiss Magnus here than it did to kiss him on the couch. More intimate, like they were more alone. "I want to stay in here. I just don't want to be naked on your bed. Is that a crime?"

"You won't be naked, Alexander. Just because you're buttons come undone doesn't mean your pants will fly across the room where you can yank them back up at the first sound of intrusion," he snapped. He seemed to be reading Alec's mind. The real reason Alec was terrified of going there was because he was afraid that, knowing Magnus, if he gave him a little slack he would soon end up naked, spread eagle on his bed when the rest of them walked in. He blushed profusely just thinking about it.

"Well, how did you plan on doing…what you were going to do…without me being naked?" Alec knew the general mechanics of sex, even between gay men, and well, he couldn't find any way in hell that they could do that without the two of them being completely unclothed. NOT that he wanted anything to do with that particular activity at this point in time. Which is why he kept scooting away.

"What is it that you think I plan on doing, puppet?" Alec hated it when Magnus looked at him like that. Like he was a slinking cat batting at a helpless mouse and enjoying every minute of it. His eyes definitely didn't help the image.

"Well, you were going to…you know…" he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Fuck you?" Magnus purred, the same look radiating from his vertical slitted eyes.

"By the _Angel_, Magnus! Would you be quiet?" Alec whisper yelled. Hearing the word had sent shockwaves through his system that he wasn't altogether familiar with. They weren't unpleasant. That made him even more scared.

The warlock's eyes bored into his. They had lost all their mocking expression and became very intense and serious. "Listen to me, Alexander. I would never, _ever_, force something like that on you. Believe it or not, I care about you a lot. I know you aren't ready for sliding into home, but I figured you wouldn't mind running a few bases."

Alec was completely lost. Why were they talking about running and sliding and home bases? "What?"

Magnus could probably read the confusion in his stare. "Nevermind the expression. Remember when I told you there were other places I could kiss you, other than your lips? And I said that at the time, I would remain on parts of your body that weren't currently covered by clothes?"

Alec nodded cautiously, remembering.

"Well, I take back that last part," he said, his eyes taking on their previous seductive look. They swept over Alec to rest on his growing hard on. Magnus' tongue snaked out and grazed his own upper lip. When it dawned on Alec what he was talking about, he nearly came unglued. The images that burst behind his eyelids were so intense, his eyes fluttered shut and he moaned.

Magnus took this as encouragement. "So, will you relax and let me continue? I do wish I could show you that there's more to life than making out. And I also wish to take care of that for you," he said as he came up to the bed again and ran his index finger up Alec's thigh.

Alec couldn't form a coherent response. He wasn't sure he was ready for this, but his body was screaming otherwise. He nearly bucked his hips up into Magnus' hand.

**Magnus POV**

_Dear God, I love this boy_. He was such a virginal nightmare, and it was completely delicious. There he was, squirming with anticipation on the warlock's bed. Magnus didn't believe it. He didn't protest anymore either when Magnus insinuated oral sex. He, for one, had been dying to see what was under those beat up jeans for a long while.

He retook his position over Alec, holding himself up with his left hand next to the Shadowhunter's head, with the other hand resuming its fight with the boy's zipper. Alec was still tense, but Magnus knew that would soon subside. He was personally very proud of his oral skills, even when drunk, and he planned on paying special attention to this one.

When Alec's pants were undone, Magnus used the tips of his fingers to slide them down just enough to hit mid thigh. _Wow._ Even under loose black boxers that thing looked simply divine. Magnus figured the boy's size rivaled his own, which neared nine inches. He couldn't wait to find out for sure.

Alec sucked in a loud breath through his teeth when Magnus pulled his boxers down, letting the boy's massive erection spring free. Magnus had to stop himself from doing the same. It was stunningly delicious looking. He couldn't wait to wrap his lips around it and hear the Shadowhunter scream. But he would take it slow this time, since the boy hadn't even thought of oral sex, therefore probably didn't know what to expect in the least.

He looked up to gauge the boy's condition. He was staring down in what the warlock interpreted as wonder/anticipation. He kept their eyes locked as he moved to circle it with his palm. Alec let out a whimper that sent chills through him. He had to focus not to engulf him right then. He took his time, slowly caressing up and down with hardly any pressure, trying to watch Alec's expression. All he was offering at the moment were short bursts of breath followed by bouts of holding his breath.

Magnus slowly increased the pressure of his hand. He began to stroke up and down, occasionally running his thumb over the head and picking up the drop or two of moisture there. Every time he did, he was rewarded with a moan.

Eventually, he couldn't take it anymore. He let go and placed his hands on the top of Alec's thighs. The boy thrust up into air, looking frustrated at the loss of friction. He lifted his head again to watch Magnus. Magnus lifted an eyebrow and gave him a wink. Then he lowered his head and ran the tip of his tongue from the base to the tip and Alec sucked in another breath.

Then he took the plunge. He licked his lips, wrapped them around the head and slid his mouth down.

"_Magnus_," the boy moaned loudly. Magnus continued taking him into his mouth further and further until it hit the back of his throat. He relaxed and shifted his angle, taking in the rest of Alec down to the base. Above him, Alec was gripping wildly at the sheets, his breaths coming in short gasps. Magnus held his position for a few moments, breathing through his nose, before coming up slowly. He caught sight of Alec's face, and nearly trembled. It was the most exquisite picture of ecstasy Magnus had ever seen. If he looked like this after he was deep-throated once, what on earth would he look like when he had his cherry popped? That one _did_ make Magnus tremble.

"Dear Angel, Magnus," Alec whimpered. Magnus took all of him again before coming back up and placing his hand around the base. He started a slow rhythm, his mouth mirroring his hand. He knew this wasn't going to last long, the way Alec was shaking beneath him, but he kept on. The boy tasted good. He couldn't explain it, but he felt different about this one. He had resigned himself to the fact that he was falling for him a while ago. But breaking through boundaries with him just made it that much more real. He never felt this way about any of the others that had shared his bed. He sincerely wanted to _please_ Alec, and to hell with his own pleasure.

He had been gloriously going at it for about 10 minutes before Alec let go of the sheets and thrust his hands into Magnus' hair. Magnus, always one to be a little rough, loved it. Alec didn't exactly push his head down—Magnus could tell he was holding back from doing so and having a very hard time of it—but he wouldn't have minded if he did. As it was, Magnus could tell he was dangerously close.

"M-M-Magnusss…ah Jesus," Alec stammered. Magnus peeked up and saw that his eyes were rolled back in his head. He came up for just a second, keeping the rhythm going with his hand.

"What is it, love?" he said breathily, letting his hot breath wash over Alec's straining, dripping wet cock before plunging down again and swirling his tongue as he came back up.

"I-I'm…I'm gon-gonna…holy shit!" he screamed as Magnus deep-throated him again, sucking hard and hollowing out his cheeks. His hands were on Alec's hips keeping them steady. He came back up.

"Good, lover. That's what I'm here for," he said as he engulfed him again and sped up his tempo. Alec's screams of his name became moans, then those became whimpers as he neared his release. Magnus could feel him twitching and pulsing in his mouth, tasting the little bits that seeped out, warning of the impending explosion.

When Alec's hands tightened violently in his hair and his hips bucked up into his mouth, Magnus held his hips firmly to keep him pushed far back in his throat as Alec's hot cum emptied into him. He worked his throat to squeeze every last bit of it out before letting go and bringing his head up to look at the boy.

He was breathing heavily, in a way that almost scared Magnus, had he not known the reason. His face was sweaty and his limbs were limp. His eyes were closed and he had the most beautiful post-orgasm face Magnus had ever seen. After refastening Alec's pants, Magnus crawled up the bed to lie beside him and pushed the hair out of his eyes that had fallen down in his thrashing about.

He simply watched Alec as he came down from his high. He reveled in the feeling that he had caused that face. It was empowering in a way that it hadn't been with anyone else. Being who he was, he had an inherently dirty mind. Most feelings of love were expressed through things that were sexual. However, he seemed to understand that that's not all it would be with this boy. He was falling fast and falling hard, and he had absolutely no problem with it.

Alec finally stirred, opening his eyes. He cautiously looked over at Magnus, who smiled at him. He leaned over and kissed Alec's sweaty forehead, pulling him into his body. Alec lay half on top of him, his head settled into the crook of Magnus' neck. Although Magnus was still in a dire situation with his own erection, he didn't dare spoil the moment. He could take care of that later. He simply let himself enjoy having post-orgasm Alec drifting off to sleep on his shoulder and hoped there would be many more nights that ended that way.

**PHEW! That was an epic chap indeed. I've been working on this for like, three days now. I told you guys I would update eventually. You didn't believe me did you? I hope this makes up for the long hiatus. :)**

**Please review! I can't continue if I don't get reviews. It totally ruins my vibe. I do it all for you guys, not for me. **

**Now I'm off to work on Everything Is Governed. That's next on the list. Also, another (maybe) one-shot full of smutty-smutastic-smut. TBA. Ta!**


	4. Finger Licking Good

**Alright, guys. I'm updating this now because I want you to have something to tide you over. I'll be leaving for school on Saturday, and I probably won't be able to update at all next week. We'll see. But for now I'm not making any promises.**

**Just for reference, this is the same day as the last chap (the others are still at the Faerie Court)**

**Cassie owns them. I just play with them.**

***ATTENTION* If you are an AdamxTommyJoe fan, you MUST see this. However, I'm warning you now, it may cause heart attack and hyperventilation. But still, why not die happy? Adommy fangirls, eat your heart out. (Also, quick bit, then I'll shut up: If you've read my other fic, Inner Animal, the outfit I described Magnus (in Alec's body) to be wearing is based on Adam's outfit, except Magnus' was red where his is blue)**

**Skip to about 1:38, sit back and watch the loveliness! (copy/paste, remove spaces)**

**http:/ /www. youtube. com/ watch?v=V4emuqMjbAg**

**APOV**

Alec awoke an hour later, still wrapped in Magnus' arms, lying in his bed. He thought back to the most recent events of the evening and blushed profusely. Had he really let him…Had Magnus really…Had they just…_Wow_. That experience was a definite first for Alec. It terrified him in a good way. And what terrified him in an even better way was that he liked it, and couldn't wait for Magnus to do it again. He couldn't understand how it could possibly ever get better than the feeling he got when Magnus shoved him all the way back in his throat. It gave him chills just thinking about it.

As he continued replaying the evening, he thought about something else and stopped short. What if Magnus wanted Alec to do that to _him_? Alec had no idea what he would do if Magnus asked. He certainly didn't see the harm in giving Magnus the same pleasure he had just given Alec, but Magnus definitely had experience in this area (though Alec tried not to think about how much that might be). Alec, on the other hand, had no idea how Magnus did the things he did with his mouth to make him feel so good. There had to be some secret technique to it, he was sure. And he wouldn't dream of asking Magnus to teach him _that_. He would never have the guts to ask him.

Still, he thought about what it would be like to cause that kind of pleasure in Magnus; to make him make the sounds Alec was making earlier. To have Magnus shoving his hands into Alec's hair, moaning his name. To have Magnus thrusting into the back of his throat…

His thought process was interrupted when Magnus stirred underneath his head, which still rested right above his chest. He propped himself up on his elbow to stare at the warlock.

"Sleep well?" Magnus asked with a devious grin that did nothing to quell the hard on that had reappeared while thinking of putting his mouth on the warlock's nether region.

"Yes," was all Alec offered in response.

"I hope you're not going to pass out on me after every orgasm. That wouldn't be any fun. I'll let you slide for the first few blowjobs, and maybe your first time in the sack, but after that, you'll have to learn to keep up, precious." He put a hand on Alec's cheek. Alec was still reeling from the images in his mind, trying to make himself have enough bravery to take some initiative. He hadn't even noticed that Magnus had referred to them inevitably having sex in the future.

"Magnus?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes, dearie?"

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"Where did I learn to do what? Suck good cock?" he quipped. Alec cringed at his choice of words, though they still had the desired effect on his erection. "I do have my own set of identical equipment, you know. Well, maybe not identical, but you get the idea. I know what feels good and what doesn't, generally speaking. The rest I get from you."

"What do you mean, from me?" Alec asked, thoroughly confused.

"I mean that I watch your reactions. If I do something that doesn't really get a rise out of you, I move on to something else. However, if something I do causes you to arch your back and scream my name, well, I keep doing it. Simple as that," he said with a smile, kissing Alec on the forehead.

"That sounds easy enough, I guess," Alec said, somewhat to himself.

"Dare I ask why you want to know?" Magnus said with a wiggle of his glitter-encrusted eyebrows.

Alec blushed hard. He knew Magnus knew exactly what he was getting at, but he couldn't bring himself to say it out loud. He wanted to do it, but he didn't think he could work up the courage at the moment. "For future reference," was all he said.

"Mmmhm," Magnus purred. "I just might take you up on that offer, sweetness." He leaned up to Alec's level and kissed him, long and deep. His tongue slid across Alec's bottom lip and Alec opened his mouth in invitation. He loved Magnus' tongue even more, now that he knew what he could _really_ do with it. This time, however, Alec returned the gesture by sliding his tongue out into the warlock's mouth.

Magnus' breath caught in surprise and then he moaned against Alec's lips. Alec took this as encouragement and continued his exploration of the mouth that gave him so much pleasure. He wanted to give him that much pleasure in return. He took a chance and ran his tongue between Magnus' top lip and his teeth and was rewarded by another loud moan and Magnus pushing him down into the bed and crawling on top of him. Alec almost whimpered in pain when Magnus pulled his mouth back.

However, in place of his mouth, Alec felt Magnus' middle finger pressed against his lips. He gave it a little kiss, then pulled back, looking at Magnus in confusion.

"Your tongue isn't altogether untalented, love," Magnus said breathily. "You want to learn how to master my skills? Then practice." He looked pointedly at his finger, still poised in front of Alec's mouth. Alec just looked at him. "I'll admit, it's a bit out of scale, but you'll get the idea. Go on, show me what you got."

**MPOV**

Alec looked tentatively at his offered finger before cautiously leaning in to kiss it again. Magnus pressed it against his lips a little harder, and Alec took the hint, opening his mouth and letting it slide in. Magnus couldn't wait to see what he did with his tongue on his finger, because from what he did to his mouth, he was certain Alec had some inherent skills already.

Alec had Magnus' finger in his mouth down to the first knuckle, only about a half inch. He was sucking gently on it, visibly hesitant and probably feeling a little stupid. Magnus chose to encourage him by letting his eyes fall shut and sighing softly, the way he did when Alec kissed his ear or his neck. Alec would know that this felt good, and to keep going.

The Shadowhunter had the reaction he was hoping for, and slid his mouth down further, now engulfing half the length of Magnus' middle finger. He sucked a little harder, also flicking his tongue lightly across his fingertip. Suddenly Magnus wasn't acting anymore. His eyes rolled back for a second and he moaned deep in his chest. Alec's tongue then wrapped around his finger, and he sucked hard as he pulled his mouth up, almost all the way off.

Then, Alec grew bold and plunged all the way down on his finger, causing a jolt of pleasure to rocket through his body straight down to his cock. He could swear Alec wasn't doing this to his _finger_, the way his cock twitched and ached. He was instantly hard. Alec must have been born with some kind of dick sucking knowledge, Magnus thought. He imagined having Alec's virginal tongue work that kind of magic on the painful hard on he had right now, and let out a guttural growl.

At the sound, Alec stopped, but didn't let go of his finger. He looked at Magnus from underneath thick black lashes, and Magnus nearly came undone. He then thought of receiving that same look, coming from a lot lower down on his body. He imagined Alec on his knees in front of him, holding onto his hips and guiding him in and out of his lovely mouth. Alec continued to suck and lick and swirl his tongue around Magnus' finger expertly, as if he'd done this sort of thing all his life.

"God, Alec" Magnus moaned. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he thought this was a bit foolish of him. He was well versed and very experienced in bed, and yet this virginal boy was metaphorically bringing him to his knees by simply sucking on his finger. What has the world come to when Magnus Bane is bested by a sweet, innocent Nephilim boy? In the next instant, he found that he could care less as Alec grabbed his hand and held it steady. Magnus opened his eyes in time to see Alec staring him down while he slid his mouth off his finger, raking his teeth along the skin. Magnus felt himself shudder and he fell back into the bed.

"Am I doing it right?" Alec asked with a small smile. Damn him. He expected Magnus to _talk_ now? Like, normally? He was beginning to understand where Alec came from, because when Magnus was pleasuring him he didn't talk much either.

"Y-Yes. Please don't stop, Alec. God, please don't stop," he pleaded like a little girl. He didn't care anymore.

"But, you didn't do _this_ to me," Alec said, gesturing to Magnus' saliva soaked middle finger. "I wanted to return the favor you did for me."

Magnus looked at him cautiously as Alec moved on top of him. He put his hands in Magnus' hair and leaned down to kiss him. Then it slowly dawned what Alec was doing. _Mother of God._ He really didn't think Alec would work himself up to this for weeks, the way they had been going. But sure enough, Alec's lips left his mouth and traveled to his neck, kissing and nibbling. He traveled down to Magnus' chest, kissing his skin through the fabric of his shirt. When he got to his stomach, Alec lifted his shirt just enough to expose the thin, sensitive skin of his hips.

He kissed the indentions above Magnus' hip bones, following the curving line of his pelvis. Magnus was practically convulsing underneath his ministrations, but he tried his damnedest not to disrupt the boy. He was afraid one little wrong move would cause him to seize up and run away, and Magnus didn't think his cock could bear that kind of rejection in its current state.

He nearly cried when Alec's hands went nervously to his glittery 'M' belt buckle and gently unhooked it, pushing it to the side, out of the way. Shaking, nervous fingers went to the button at the top, taking a couple tries to get it undone. Somehow, he also managed to get the zipper to come down without losing his nerve. Magnus thought he might die from the waiting, but he didn't dare make any sudden moves (like whipping it out and shoving Alec's mouth down on it, like he longed to do at the moment).

When the zipper was down, Alec looked up at him, seemingly for encouragement. Magnus could only manage a crooked smile through his shaky breaths. Luckily, Alec correctly interpreted this as "PLEASE GOD JUST DO IT PLEASE I NEED IT I NEED IT I NEED IT PLEASE PUT YOUR MOUTH ON MY COCK NOW BEFORE I EXPLODE!" Well, maybe he didn't interpret those exact words, but he did focus his attention back on the task at hand. Alec seemed to steel himself, taking a deep fortifying breath and reaching for the top of Magnus' pants, beginning to pull them down…

_Hello Daddy, hello Mom! I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch Cherry Bomb! Hello world, I'm your wild girl! I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch Cherry Bomb!_

Alec jumped up, startled. Magnus literally saw red, and that is NOT referring to the major blush on Alec's cheeks.

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S DAMNED!" he ground out through his gritted teeth as he reached for his phone on the night stand. It was nearly painful to move, in the condition he was in at the moment. He flipped it open and spoke slowly and deliberately.

"If you want to keep your head you will speak quickly then hang up and not call back."

"Fine," came Jace's strained voice. "Blood. We need blood." Well, he did what Magnus asked him to. Now all he needed to do was hang up.

"Why?" Magnus spat. He was growing more outraged by the second.

"For Simon."

"Why?" he asked again, no less livid.

"You guys just bring it, ok?" Jace said, sounding desperate but still his sarcastic self, which he revealed in full force with his next words. "Geez, you sound angry. What's the matter? Did I cock-block you or something?" He laughed into the background, probably thinking nothing could be further from the truth. Magnus contemplated a moment. _One word. Just one little three letter, one syllable word._ But Alec would kill him. He let out a long-suffering sigh.

"Fine." Then he hung up.

"What was that about?" Alec asked. He had gone back to his fidgety, nervous self, Magnus saw with immense sadness. It probably wasn't helping that his pants were still undone and his raging hard cock threatened to burst out at any second. He quickly zipped, buttoned, and buckled himself up, more to have something to occupy his hands (rather than ripping the room apart in rage) than to make Alec feel more comfortable.

"Simon needs blood. Much as I hate to cut this short, that could only mean one thing."

"_What_?" Alec said incredulously.

"Come on," Magnus snapped, grabbing Alec's hand and dragging him out of the bedroom, stopping once to grab their coats before shoving him out the door.

**STUPID COCK-BLOCKING JACE! (and stupid Simon for getting himself vamped lol). Our poor boys. Will they ever get a break? Hmm…yes they will. Next chap maybe? Or the next one? Most likely.**

**Hope you enjoyed, even though nothing reeeeaaaalllly happened lol. REVIEW!**

**I'm going to join Tommy in his kitty pen. Feel free to come along. Kisses and black lipstick for everyone. In the next chap I'll try to post the vid from that same concert where Adam makes out with a fan. GAH Providence. You get all the fuckin' fun.**

**PS. Fly Away Dreams, I'm officially outing you (so to speak). I want you to go forward with that idea you showed me. I'm really in need of something new since I'm being deprived of my precious Merch romantic comedy (AHEM, MorbidMandy... :)) Lol I'll help you want me to, if you really wanna do it. It sounded like fun stuffs.**


	5. Red Red Wine

**Sorry about the long wait on this story, I just can't seem to get it going in my mind…sigh. But I'm trying ok? I promise.**

**Cassie owns them…*tear***

**APOV**

All was well when there was other drama to distract him. But now, when they arrived back at Magnus' apartment for the first time since the…almost…payback, he found himself more nervous and flustered than anything. He didn't know what to do or say. He couldn't imagine what had possessed him to do all that he had done before. And what he was _going_ to do… He swallowed loudly, thankful that Magnus had walked right past him into the kitchen. He slumped down on the furry pink couch in the living room and tried not to think about what was going on between them, because he still couldn't figure it out anyway.

Magnus graced into the room, shirtless, with two glasses and a bottle of red wine. Alec's eyes grew wide, but he tried to hide his apprehension as much as possible. He knew from experience that it only frustrated Magnus to show that Alec was still so very new to this and that he wasn't sure what to do in any of these kinds of situations. He let Magnus pour them each a glass of wine and he took his with a shaky hand.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to get you drunk and take advantage of you. I save that kind of thing for oh, say, the tenth date," Magnus drawled as he sipped delicately. Alec took a small sip, too. He could instantly feel his body warm up. Strong stuff. His hands stopped shaking and he took another, longer sip. He felt his body relax further, and he sank into the couch, abandoning his tense posture.

"That's better," Magnus said with a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. Alec could tell he was still a little miffed about their interruption the other day, but that's not what his attention was focused on. He was absolutely mesmerized by the way Magnus' lips moved when he talked. They way they brushed together ever so slightly and gently. The way the tip of his tongue would dart out to wet his bottom lip every now and then. Especially, the way they looked when they caressed the rim of the delicate wine glass, carefully and purposefully. Alec watched as the warlock took a healthy sip and slid his soft lips from the glass. He watched Magnus' throat as he swallowed slowly, then went back for more.

"Are you ok there, Alexander?" Magnus asked with one perfect eyebrow cocked. He was staring not at Alec's face, but lower. Alec looked down, and tried in vain to recover himself, to no avail. He was incredibly hard, just thinking about and watching Magnus' mouth and throat while he simply sipped wine. This was downright pathetic.

"Sorry," he croaked out. "I was just…ah…I was just…"

"Marveling at my marvelous magnificent beauty?"

"How do you do that?" Alec asked suddenly, a little surprised at his accusatory tone.

"How do I do what?" For the first time ever, Magnus seemed completely confused.

"How do you have so much confidence? Why is it that it doesn't annoy people to no end when you constantly talk about yourself like you're a greek god or something? I mean, on anyone else, it would be so frustratingly bothersome, but on you its…"

"Sexy?" he countered with a wink.

Alec didn't say anything. He just brought his own glass to his lips slowly, and took a deep pull of the liquid. Judging from Magnus' eyes widening ever so slightly, Alec knew he had accomplished at least one small victory in trying to use some of Magnus' powers on him. He let a small drop of sweet red linger on his full bottom lip. And waited.

Magnus stared for a good 30 seconds. Then, he scooted closer on the couch, putting his glass on the coffee table. His hands came up to grasp each side of Alec's face as he stared into his eyes, then down to his lips. Deliberately, he pulled Alec closer, until their lips were almost touching. Then Magnus' tongue slid out and nicked the drop of wine off of Alec's bottom lip. Even though he knew it was coming, Alec couldn't stop the gasp of pleasure from escaping his lips. He reached over to deposit his glass next to Magnus', and proceeded to grab hold of the back of the warlock's neck, bringing him all the way in to crash their lips together.

In the back of his mind, Alec was still nervous. He couldn't understand where his behavior was coming from. Surely, the wine hadn't impacted him that much so fast. It had to be something else. But what? He always felt the pull at his heart (and his groin) when he was near Magnus. He just didn't know what to make of it. He chalked it up to his usual apprehensiveness. But now he was starting to doubt that assessment. However, there was no way he could figure out what it really was.

Somewhere during his inner torment, Magnus' throaty moan vibrated against his lips and he lost all control. His hands flew to Magnus' soft silky strands and he pushed him down on the couch. Alec hovered over the tall warlock, who could now be at eye level with him, if Alec scooted up his body a bit, which he did. The friction of said movement caused another deep vibration from Magnus' chest. Alec came down and brought their lips together again. It was so intoxicating to kiss Magnus. Although, maybe that was the wine…no. Definitely Magnus.

As the warlock's tongue worked magic inside Alec's mouth, he was reminded of the last time they had been together. In Magnus' bedroom. How at home Alec had felt there, how completely alone with Magnus he felt. He wanted to feel that way again. He broke the kiss and hauled Magnus up into a sitting position. He looked into his eyes and pleaded with his expression, glancing toward the hallway that lead to the one place he longed to be at the moment.

Magnus got the hint and stood, dragging the two of them toward the bedroom. Their lips stayed connected, but when Magnus hit the bed, Alec didn't follow him down. He stayed upright, looking down at the beautiful man below him. All of a sudden he felt so stupid. Why did he always worry? Why was he so scared of all this? Why was he avoiding taking the next step with this gorgeous person, giving him back what he had given Alec? He couldn't find a reason. Just excuses.

He kept his gaze locked with Magnus' who, very uncharacteristically, had not said a word yet. He moved his hands to place them at Magnus' belt buckle and tugged gently to release it. He could have sworn he felt the warlock shiver. As it was, he did watch Magnus' eyes flutter closed and his intake of breath in anticipation.

When the belt was gone, Alec made quick work of the button and zipper of Magnus' skinny jeans. He yanked them down to reveal nothing but a godlike erection underneath. Now it was his turn to suck in a breath. It was so…big. He was all of a sudden unsure how he was going to go through with this. There was no way it was all going to fit in his mouth, right? Well, he would do his best. Magnus' deserved it for all the pleasure he had given. Alec brought Magnus' pants down to his knees.

He tried to remember what Magnus had said to him. That he just did something, and if it solicited a good response, he kept doing it. He recalled the expression on Magnus' face while Alec had sucked on his finger. He decided to start small and work his way up.

He gave one last look at Magnus, then lowered his head. He placed his closed lips on the very tip as Magnus held his breath. Then, Alec opened his mouth ever so slightly and let his tongue slip out to taste the small drop of moisture there. Magnus was still not breathing. Alec figured he better get the show on the road. He opened wider and took in the whole head. It scared him a little that it almost didn't fit. How was he going to fit any more of it in his mouth? He would do his best, he supposed.

He flattened his tongue out and let it slide up the bottom of the head. Magnus tightened his muscles and his cock jerked in Alec's mouth, but Alec didn't let go. He continued his downward journey, getting at least halfway before he realized he couldn't go anymore. Magnus had hit the back of his throat. He wasn't sure what to do. He slowly came back up, his jaw aching a little from being opened so wide. He could feel that his teeth grazed the head and Magnus jumped a little.

Alec immediately sat up, horrified that he'd done something gravely wrong. He looked up at Magnus. "I'm sorry," he said in a panicked voice. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm so sorry!"

"N-n-no," came a strangled reply from above. Alec was confused, so he didn't say anything until he heard Magnus' voice again. "Do it again, please. Do it again," he pleaded in a hoarse whisper.

So he hadn't hurt him? He was still a little anxious, not wanting to ruin this experience for himself or Magnus. But he did as Magnus asked. He lowered his mouth halfway down the shaft again, and when he came up this time, he let his teeth lightly scrape all the way up.

Magnus let out a long moan. "Fuuuuuck."

Alec did this several more times, as per his previous instruction to keep doing things that got good responses. But, as it was, he knew he couldn't just use the same move over and over. Magnus had done all kinds of different things to him, and he had yet to even scratch the surface.

When he came up again, he knew he needed help with the next part, but he almost couldn't find the words and his voice to actually ask. But, he tried, and he somewhat succeeded.

"I, um," he stuttered. "I don't know how you did it. Took it all I mean. Yours is bigger, and it won't fit…all the way down." He felt so incompetent.

To his surprise, Magnus found his voice too, even though he had been mumbling and incoherent up until now (a fact that Alec was growing proud of, despite his inexperience). "Just change your angle," he muttered, still sounding breathless. Alec was confused by what he meant. Change what angle?

Magnus must have sensed this, because his blue polished fingers which had been violently ripping at the sheets for the past 10 minutes came up and snaked into Alec's hair gently. His head leaned up and cat eyes met Alec's glassy blue ones. Then Alec lowered his head again, with Magnus' guidance. He did as he had done before, lowering down until it hit the back of his throat. Then, Magnus tilted his head forward a little. All of a sudden, his throat opened up wider than he could imagine. He pushed himself lower, and lower, and lower, until finally he had taken it all.

He was astounded, and proud of himself. He couldn't tell if Magnus was proud or not because he was back to being incoherent.

"Oh, Jesus Christ Alec!"

Alec held it for as long as he could, breathing through his nose, then came up, letting his tongue scrape the underside and swirling it around when he got to the head.

"Oh my God, please, please don't stop, Alec. Feels so good," Magnus moaned loudly. Alec was getting more and more turned on. Especially to the sound of his name being drawn out like that. It was simply intoxicating. He repeated the move Magnus had shown him, angling his head differently to open up his throat to take it down to the base. He held it there for another moment, partly because Magnus' hands were still in his hair, holding him down, but not forcefully.

"Now swallow," Magnus commanded. Alec did has he was told. The movement caused his throat to tighten around Magnus, and the warlock moaned loudly again. Alec repeated this, and mixed in the teeth dragging every now and then. He also alternated using his mouth and his hands, as Magnus had done on him. Fifteen minutes later, Magnus was trembling beneath his ministrations.

"Alec," he whispered huskily through deep breaths and tight gasps. Alec came off of him, but kept his hands moving briskly, and looked into his eyes. "Alec, you don't have to finish me off with your mouth if you don't want to," he said in a strained voice that made it obvious he hoped for a contradictory answer. But Alec couldn't give it to him. He wasn't ready for that yet.

"Ok," Alec said. He kept it up with his hands, every now and then licking and nipping at the head.

Magnus' moans grew louder and louder until finally, "Alec! Alec, now!"

Alec backed away, but kept his hands moving as Magnus' hot cum shot all over his stomach. Alec, not fully anticipating his own reaction, couldn't help but think that seeing Magnus completely vulnerable like this was the sexiest thing he had ever witnessed in his life. He, Alexander Lightwood, had exercised sexual power over the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane. This was a personal triumph for Alec, one that he would never be able to tell anyone. But that thought didn't make him sad or angry, not at the moment at least.

Magnus lay still, breathing in short bursts. He used his fingers to gently tug Alec up and onto the bed, where he lay down beside the warlock. Alec finally got a close up look at his face, and was turned on all over again. Magnus looked so profoundly content that Alec was afraid to disturb him. But he did reach over and brush the sweaty hair out of Magnus' eyes, his hands lingering there just a moment longer. He watched Magnus' face until he opened his eyes and smiled up at Alec with the most disarming smile ever.

"So," Alec began in a small voice. "How did I do?"

For once, Magnus was at a complete loss for words. He just simply stared at Alec, then down to his stomach, then back at Alec, as if that should be obvious. Alec smiled triumphantly. Magnus snapped his fingers and a towel appeared in his hand, which he used to clean himself up. Then he pulled his pants back up, but left them unfastened. He reached over and pulled Alec on top of him, letting his head rest on his bare chest. It didn't take long before they both fell asleep, on top of the canary yellow comforter.

**Aww. Aren't we proud of Alec? Well…they've only got one milestone left….can't wait for it, can you? If I can make a blow job last eight pages, wonder what I can do with Alec losing his virginity? Hmm….you just might be in for an epic treat!**

**And BTW: I wanted to thank everyone whole heartedly that favorites me as and author AND my stories. But I'm surprised at the number of faves versus the number of reviews…PLEASE please leave me a review. Even if you just wanna tell me that you knew all along that Reid was going to die (because he's an ass lol and Luke and Noah are forever), or that Deniz and Roman WOULD eventually get back together because they are meant for each other, or that you still miss Kieron and his "dog collar", or any other kind of gay soap couple name dropping stuff (if you didn't know: LuRe/Nuke-As the World Turns, DeRo-AWZ, and JP/Kieron-Hollyoaks…can you tell I'm a fan? Keke).**

**I love all of you who read my stories, nonetheless!**


	6. Running for the Hills

**AHH! I'm baaaaack! What a long time it's been. So so sorry. I've been totally busy with school and such, had an exam in every class the same week my grandma died. Flew home. Did all that. Just had no time to update. But you love me NOW right? Lol. I missed you guys, reading your reviews n such. So without further ado, here we go.**

**Cassie Clare still owns them, to my immense disappointment.**

**Also, it's been about two weeks since the happenings in last chapter. They've done the oral thing probably once or twice more since then. This chap is a bit heavier than the others.**

**Alec POV**

Alec Lightwood lay in his bed at the Institute, staring up at the ceiling. Just thinking about everything that had gone on in his life the past few weeks. It was the most excitement he'd encountered in his 18 years. His best friend/parabatai found out he was a Morgenstern, and also related to the infernal girl that he thought he was in love with. Said infernal girl could create her own runes. Infernal girl's mother was in a coma thanks to Valentine. His sister was sort of dating a vampire (who had previously just been known as "the mundane"). And through all this, Alec was fighting with himself constantly, trying to decipher his own feelings for a certain High Warlock.

He couldn't explain the way he felt completely drawn to Magnus. Even when they were angry with each other, Alec knew deep down they wouldn't stay that way. It was just a feeling. One that he was sometimes glad for, and other times terrified of. He tried to push it down enough so that he could deal with what he knew were more pressing issues (like Valentine's wrath, for instance), but sometimes it slipped to the surface. The others were starting to notice the dynamic between them, too. This didn't make the circumstances any easier to deal with; thankfully, most of them had their own problems to deal with and rarely gave Alec any grief about his situation.

Isabelle, however, always seemed to intuitively pick up on his troubles. She had called him out on the relationship a couple of times, trying to get him to open up, but he remained closed off when the subject came up. Eventually, she gave up and focused on herself.

At this particular moment in time, Alec was experiencing a rare moment of inactivity. There was nothing to do, no demons to slay, no one to talk to, and he couldn't sleep. He pondered what he should do with his time, and quickly came to the obvious conclusion. As he grabbed his keys and stele and shrugged on his jacket, he thought about how their relationship was starting to resemble an addiction: he filled every available moment with Magnus, or thoughts of Magnus, and when they were apart, he got restless and started to snap at people like he was having withdrawals. The difference was, there was no methadone for this addiction, no nicotine gum.

As he exited the cab in front of Magnus' building, he felt the tugging at his heart grow as it had been the entire ride. He was so used to it now, he hardly gave it a second thought. It was something he had come to accept and eventually enjoy.

Without announcing himself, he drew out the key Magnus had given him a while ago, and let himself in. He was greeted at the top of the stairs by the most wonderful man in the world. With an enthusiastic cry, Magnus engulfed him in a heartfelt hug, then placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

"I didn't expect you today," he said cheerfully. "I'm glad for the surprise."

"Yea, there wasn't much going on at home, so…I figured I'd spend my idle time with you," Alec returned with a smile as the two headed straight for the bedroom, where they usually spent their mutual time these days, even if it was just to cuddle and talk. After kicking off their shoes, they both plopped down on the cushy bed at the same time and assumed their usual position of Alec lying with his head in the crook of Magnus' shoulder and Magnus' opposite arm slung over Alec's torso, rubbing his fingertips up and down his stomach. They lay in silence for a few moments, but all of a sudden Alec couldn't take it anymore. He leaned up and, without preamble, crushed his lips against the warlock's.

Magnus gasped a little in surprise, but quickly fell into the kiss with fervor. His hand kept up its steady stroking across Alec's stomach, eventually working its way up underneath his sweater. Alec moaned in response, and slowly crawled on top of Magnus. The warlock's hands snaked underneath and up the bare skin of Alec's back to his shoulder blades, pulling him in even closer.

Alec couldn't explain what it was that he felt when he kissed Magnus, but it was strong. He never wanted to let go. It was so intoxicating, and he loved every second of it.

**Magnus POV**

Feeling Alec's muscular body pressed to his was the most overpowering feeling he had experienced in his life. He wanted moments like these to go on forever. Sometimes his predilection for affection with Alec surprised him. He was usually so sexual, but with this particular Shadowhunter, that was often pushed to the side in favor of sweetness and cuddling. Alexander Lightwood was his entire world at the moment. The rest of the world faded away when they were together. If he died now, he'd die happy, he thought.

Alec's tongue slid out and pried his lips apart. Magnus let it slip inside and massage his own tongue. They both moaned deeply. Hands had begun wandering, and while Alec was still a virgin to any kind of penetration, he was definitely becoming easy with groping and the like. However, the thought of simply _nailing_ Alec had been abandoned in Magnus' mind for some time. He definitely knew he wanted to make love to Alec, but he wanted it to be completely right and he most certainly didn't want to rush Alec. They had never really even brought it up. They hadn't discussed when or if they would do it. They were simply indulging in the moment thus far. But Magnus had it in the back of his mind all the time. He knew it would be incredibly wonderful if it did end up happening.

With a long sigh, Alec parted their lips and laid his head down on Magnus' chest, directly over his heart. Magnus knew it was thumping wildly, and any other time in his life he would have been embarrassed at such vulnerability in a relationship, but with Alec everything was different. He reveled in letting Alec hear what his presence did to Magnus.

"If I ask you something, you promise not to run screaming for the hills?" Magnus asked quietly.

"As long as you don't ask me to run naked through Times Square," Alec replied lazily from below. Magnus couldn't help the slight twitch in his groin at the thought of Alec completely naked, a sight he hadn't gotten to experience quite yet.

"Scout's honor," he responded. When Alec remained silent, he took this as his cue to press on. "Are you happy, Alexander?"

At this, the Shadowhunter lifted his head. "What do you mean? Of course I'm happy right now. I'm with you." He said it with such conviction in his eyes the Magnus was momentarily speechless.

When he recovered, he went on. "No, I mean are you happy with our situation in general?"

"I don't understand what you mean," Alec said.

"Do you think of me as your boyfriend?" Magnus asked slowly, slightly frightened at how riveted he was on the answer.

Alec was silent for a few moments. "I, uh," he started, then fell quiet again. "I think so," he said finally.

"What do you mean, you 'think so'?"

"Well, I've never really given much thought to actually _having_ a boyfriend before. I'm not sure what all it entails," Alec confessed.

"For starters, usually it means you're exclusive, which we are, or at least I am," he said with a look that asked the rest of the question. Alec nodded.

"Also, it means that there is some attraction between us that goes beyond the normal crush. Would you agree?" Again, a nod.

"And it implies that we may, in the future, progress to new levels in our relationship, given that we are both comfortable with taking the next step." Another nod, but it came slower this time.

"Where are you going with this?" Alec asked hesitantly. Magnus had noticed that his hesitance had seemed to subside in the warlock's presence of late, but now it was creeping back, as it sometimes did when they crossed new boundaries. This was definitely about to be one of those times. A huge one.

"I wanted to tell you something. Something very important, and I've given it some thought. I don't know if you or I are actually ready for this, but I can't deny it anymore."

Alec gazed into Magnus' eyes with a look of caution laced with curiosity. Those eyes were beautiful liquid oceanic blue, and sometimes Magnus got lost in them. But this time, the gravity of what was on his mind kept him focused.

After another moment of silence, he opened his mouth slowly, letting the words out before he could change his mind.

"I love you, Alec."

He wasn't sure what he expected, but what he got was a completely blank stare. The glistening blue ocean had turned to stone. He seemed utterly closed off. "Say something, Alec," Magnus pressed.

"What do you mean?" was all that came out.

"I mean I love you. I'm in love with you. You are all I ever think about, and I'm completely committed to you. What else is there to understand?" he was growing weary because Alec's expression wasn't changing.

"I think I'm gonna go," he said suddenly. He hopped off of Magnus and pulled on his boots in record time. Magnus was stunned into stone. He _really_ hadn't expected this reaction. Maybe an 'ok, but I'm just not ready to say it back' kind of reaction, but definitely not this. He could practically feel his heart ripping apart. Meanwhile, Alec was retreating out the bedroom door as fast as he could. Magnus recovered himself and followed after him.

"Wait! Why are you leaving?" he pleaded with his expression.

Alec stopped only long enough to say, "I can't stay. Bye Magnus. I'll call you." With that, he all but sprinted out the door. Magnus was haunted by the stricken look in his eyes for the rest of the night.

**Alec POV**

_Oh. My. Angel._ What the hell just happened? He wasn't sure. He had power walked three blocks before he realized he was headed the wrong direction. He stopped and turned around, heading back the way he had come. All of a sudden, it dawned on him he would have to pass in front of the flat again. He veered off into an alley, coming out on the next street over. He didn't want to see that crushed look on Magnus' face standing in the doorway.

He wandered the streets of Brooklyn, thinking about what had just happened. Magnus said he _loved_ him. And he was pretty sure he didn't mean like the way his mom or Isabelle loved him. He meant the can't eat, can't sleep, think about you 24/7 kind of love. The kind you see in movies or read about in novels. The kind Alec didn't really believe in because it only existed in movies or novels. And in everyone else's lives but his own. He knew one sided love, infatuation, because of Jace. But to have someone feel that way about him, well, that was unnerving to say the least.

Why? How in the world did he deserve such a sentiment? He was so unworthy of the _love_ of a High Warlock, it was funny. He was just a boy. Well, technically an adult, but to Magnus he was a mere child. How could Magnus feel that way about him? It was impossible.

Alec, on the other hand, was slowly beginning to realize what exactly _he_ felt for _Magnus_. Can't eat, can't sleep. Think about him all the time. Always dying to touch him. Dreaming about him. All that, coupled with the fact that he had already classified his feelings as bordering on addiction, made Alec think that maybe love did exist. He certainly felt queasy about it all. Could it be that he really, truly, loved Magnus? It was quite possible.

So why had he run out? Well, for starters, he was completely caught off guard because of the aforementioned hilarity of the situation. There was no way someone as incredible as Magnus could have eyes for only him, was there? His head was spinning with all this.

About 4 hours later, he trudged up the steps to the Institute. When he got out of the elevator, it was quiet up and down the hall. He got to his room, shut the door, and threw himself down on his uncomfortable bed, suddenly wishing he was back in Magnus' bedroom lounging on his huge, soft comforter. This only made Alec's head hurt worse.

He wasn't sure he could handle all this line of thinking without getting dizzy. He needed to vent. He needed someone to talk to. He thought of the one person who was always there, willing to listen and not judge. The only person in his life he wasn't scared to talk to. He had gone to her before with his biggest secret at the time (which still remained one of his biggest secrets, though half their acquaintances were figuring it out). Why couldn't he go to her with this?

With a deep sigh, he rolled off the bed and sulked out the door. He walked quietly down the hall to a familiar door. He knocked lightly, and she invited him in.

**Alrighty ladies and gents. At this time, you should go back and read the flashback in chapter 3 (Confide) of Connected. That's what happens next. If you haven't read that, you'll probably be able to follow, but maybe not, so I suggest you go read it! **

**Ok, next chap you will probably like the best. I know I will. This chap was the HARDEST chapter I have ever written for any fic. I tried to convey love, when I'm sooo much better at doing lemons lol. They come easy but all this complicated feelings stuff is hard! Lol But I hope I did a good job. You will get the most awaited chap either today or tomorrow, so be on the lookout!**

**ALSO! Guess whaaaat….I got a new fic idea brewing! I'm gonna finish up Everything Is Governed first, which will be soon. It's coming to a close. And then I will unveil my new idea! I will say this: as per my usual plotline for long fics, it will be some drama and hurt stuff going on. I haven't seen an idea like it anywhere, so hopefully you will like it. It's gonna be called "Body and Soul", so let that sink in and lemme know your thoughts about what might happen in it! REVIEW! Even though you probably still hate me for making you wait this long for an update lolz. Much love!**


	7. The Desired Effect

**Hello all! I'm back again. So, first, a little sad news. I was GOING to put the lemon in this chapter (yes, THE lemon lol), but I wanted a little more time to develop, plot-wise. If I'm not mistaken, we are heading up to the point in Ashes with the big ship battle. This should be taking place right before then. I haven't read Ashes in a while, so don't hate me if my time frame is off…**

**Also, just bc I love you, and bc I've been making you wait ages for updates (and I probably will for this next one…), I'm going to post the lemon in both POVs. Therefore, it might take me a little while (bc I want to post them at the same time), but I'm working diligently on it, I swear! Hopefully being able to read it twice will be reward enough?**

**Magnus POV**

Two days. Two whole days with no word whatsoever from Alec. It had been ages it seemed since they went even more than 5 or 6 hours without talking to each other, or at least texting. Magnus was growing weary that he had officially broken one of the biggest rules, and scared Alec off for good. But, it had to be said, didn't it? Not saying it wouldn't make it any less true.

He, Magnus Bane, had resigned himself to the fact that he was in love with a Shadowhunter. A mere boy. But so much more than that. This boy was strong, intelligent, sensitive, and beautiful. His every waking thought was occupied by Alexander Lightwood's intoxicating blue eyes, and that hadn't changed in the wake of this new dilemma. If anything, it had gotten worse.

He lay in his bed, alone, thinking about what he could possibly do to make things better. Silent tears rolled down his face. He wasn't going to take back what he said, that was a fact. But maybe he could somehow convey to Alec that it was okay if he didn't say it back just yet. He knew the boy was apprehensive to a fault about things like this, getting close and whatnot, but that didn't mean that sometime in the future, he couldn't learn to give in to whatever feelings he did have. And Magnus was positive he had _some_ type of feelings for him. It was just in the way they interacted. Like Alec couldn't get enough of him, even though sometimes he internally fought it. Magnus had made it his mission to change that. But, alas, how was he to do that when the boy wouldn't even talk to him?

He had tried to call, only to be sent straight to voicemail. Not a call or text for two days. He was beginning to get miserable.

**Alec POV**

_**Copyright City of Ashes by Cassandra Clare, pg 332. **_

_Isabelle drew the phone away from her ear, her knuckles white. "It's Valentine. He's taken Simon and Maia. He's going to use them to perform the Ritual."_

_In one smooth motion, Jace reached over and plucked the phone out of Isabelle's hand. He put it to his ear. "Drive to the Institute," he said. "Don't come in. Wait for me. I'll meet you outside." He snapped the phone shut and handed it to Alec. "Call Magnus," he said. "Tell him to meet us down by the waterfront in Brooklyn. He can pick the place, but it should be somewhere deserted. We're going to need his help getting to Valentine's ship."_

Alec and his sister watched in horror as Jace bolted out the window. Then they turned to face each other, not knowing what to say. Everything was getting out of hand all of a sudden. He didn't care much for the vampire or the werewolf, but they were just kids, and they didn't deserve to die just so Valentine could get his way. The next thing that crossed his mind in private was brought into the open by Isabelle.

"So, would you rather me call him?" she asked tentatively. She knew about "the incident" as he chose to refer to it in his mind, and she was aware that they hadn't spoken, for Alec's immense fear of awkwardness. But this was as good an excuse as any to actually talk to him. At least they had something more pressing than feelings to discuss.

"No, it's okay. I'll call him," he said with more certainty than he felt at the moment. He flipped open Isabelle's pink phone and dialed the all-too-familiar number.

While it rang, he tried to slow his breathing. Would Magnus not answer? It was Isabelle's phone, but would Magnus assume it was most likely him and refuse to pick up? Or would he pick up thinking it was Isabelle, and hang up as soon as he confirmed it wasn't? These and a million other questions running through his head kept him from noticing that Magnus had, in fact, picked up the other end and was currently trying to get his attention.

"Hello? Hellooo? Jesus grow some balls and talk, damnit," came the scratchy voice on the other end. Was it just Alec, or did he sound like he had been crying? No, that couldn't possibly be it. He was probably just sleeping. Or partying. Both were known to happen at all hours of the day.

"Uh, hey Magnus," Alec said tentatively.

"Oh." It was silent for a few excruciating moments while the warlock recovered himself. So, he _was_ expecting Isabelle. "Hey."

"Um, I need a favor," Alec said.

"Oh?" he was still sticking to single syllables, but there was a lot of feeling and insinuation jammed into that one syllable. Alec's face turned bright red when he realized. He backpedaled.

"I mean _we_ need a favor. Or, well, actually Jace needs the favor." Alec closed his eyes, thinking that last statement might well get him hung up on.

"I see." Those two syllables were laced with an impossible amount of venom. "Well what on Earth could Wonderboy possibly need from _moi_? Obviously I am pleased to be of the utmost service." Alec didn't know one could inject that much sarcasm into just a few sentences. He gulped.

"He told me to tell you to pick some place to meet him and Luke down by the waterfront. They need your help to get onto Valentine's ship." He paused, then added, "He's got Simon and Maia and I think he's going to kill them and use their blood for the Ritual."

There was silence for a few moments. Alec held his breath and stared at Isabelle, who was looking back at him with a hopeful expression.

"Meet me first. I need to talk to you. Then I'll do whatever the little blond cretin wants."

Alec let out a long sigh. He didn't know whether to be relieved that Magnus had agreed to help, or terrified of the terms that he had to satisfy first, before Magnus would help the others. But, as it always seems to go with addictions, his reared its ugly head and he was overcome with warmth at the thought of seeing Magnus again.

"Okay. Where?" Alec asked quietly.

"My place. If you're not averse to the area completely," he added at the last minute with a touch of resentment in his voice.

"Uh, no it's okay. Sure. See you in a few." Then he hung up the phone and lifted his eyes to Isabelle, who was staring at him with a confused expression.

"Didn't you tell him Jace said only him and Luke and Magnus were going? Why did you tell him you'll see him in a few?" Even Isabelle was starting to show slight signs of panic in the midst of all this chaos, but she still cared for her brother above all.

"He said he would only help if he could see me. Since he didn't ask for my head on a plate or something like that, I figured it couldn't hurt to give myself up for once. I've got to face him sometime. Might as well be now." Alec turned to go, but Isabelle touched his shoulder, an extremely gentle gesture especially for her.

"Alec," she began. "Just remember that it's not for something bad that you're scared. It's huge, I'll give you that, but it's not like he told you he's not into guys anymore or something. It's because he feels for you the most a person can feel for someone else. You just have to open yourself up and decipher what it is you feel for _him_." Her speech ended, she lifted her hand away and let him go. He walked out the door without a backward glance, knowing she supported him in a way that no one else in his family did.

As he strolled up the familiar avenue, he caught sight of something he had never witnessed in his life. The tall, exotically handsome warlock he dreamed about all the time leaned lazily against the outside door to his apartment building, waiting for him. Alec had to catch his breath. He looked very much like the Magnus that Alec saw in his mind nearly 24 hours a day. Normally, he was a loud concoction of glitter and glitz, with bright colors adorning his every limb and jewelry dripping from every available surface. This Magnus, however, was dressed in a simple black frock coat with silver buttons over a sleek black suit. His hair hung like shining onyx down past his ears, devoid of glitter or color. His eyes were rimmed with a thin line of black kohl. He was the most beautiful thing Alec had seen in his life. He approached the warlock slowly, nonetheless.

"I was beginning to wonder," Magnus said softly, without sarcasm. He was genuinely showing vulnerability, the bite in the earlier phone conversation gone. He seemed to regard Alec with tensely coiled longing.

"I told you I would come. I wouldn't lie to you," Alec said as he reached the steps and stopped at the bottom, staring up at the warlock.

"I know," Magnus said. Alec read so much into that small statement. Could he mean that he thought Alec didn't say 'I love you' back because it would be a lie? He didn't get the chance to voice his concern before Magnus was speaking again. "I'm glad you came, nonetheless."

"Why did you want to see me? Don't you hate me?"

At this, Magnus took a few steps down, closing half the distance between them with a hurt look in his eyes that made Alec's heart clench, wishing he could take back the words.

"I could never, ever hate you Alexander. Quite the contrary. Which, as it turns out, is the reason you think I hate you. How's that for a conundrum?" he said with no humor in his voice whatsoever.

"I'm sorry, Magnus," Alec said slowly, looking him straight in the eye for once. It wasn't easy, even though he had grown accustomed to the exotic vertically slit pupils buried in amber green. When the warlock locked eyes with him, so much was conveyed between them, neither spoke for a full five minutes. They simply stared. Magnus with yearning, Alec with veiled sorrow at losing the past two days to his stupid hesitance.

Very slowly, Alec took a deep breath, still holding Magnus' gaze.

"Magnus," he said softly. "I love you, too."

He watched as Magnus' eyes grew wide for a split second before he closed the rest of the distance between them, grabbing Alec's shirt and hauling him up the steps and through the door to the dilapidated foyer. Alec took the hint, feeling the same, and leaned against the wall and pulled Magnus in by his old fashioned coat and crushing their lips together. The feeling was electric. Or maybe that could be Magnus slightly losing his grip on his self control for a minute, letting a little blue flame seep out of his fingers and his lips. Or possibly a little of both. Whatever the reason, Alec was completely taken over by sheer love for the man kissing him. He didn't even save room in his mind to be mad at himself anymore. He just gave in.

All too soon, the moment had to end. There were more pressing matters at hand. They reluctantly pulled apart, sharing another loaded look, this one laced with longing that this whole fiasco was over already.

"I should probably go. Wonderboy calls," Magnus said with a hint of frustration underneath his breathlessness. He let go of his grip on Alec's shirt and turned to go. Alec caught the sleeve of his coat and gave him another swift kiss on the cheek.

"Be careful," he said, knowing the gravity of the situation Magnus was heading into.

"I will. I'll call if anything fishy happens, okay?" he said reassuringly. He turned to go again, and once more Alec caught his sleeve, looking down at him.

"You look…" he trailed off, looking at his feet and blushing furiously. He couldn't bring himself to say the word sexy, but he was definitely thinking it. Luckily, Magnus and his confidence caught on.

"Thanks, sweetness," he said with a caress of Alec's cheek. And with that, he was gone, leaving a red faced Alec standing in the doorway, a smile playing at the edges of his lips at what he had admitted.

**Magnus POV**

_**Copyright City of Ashes by Cassandra Clare, pg 353**_

_"Someone's coming."_

_Someone was indeed coming, someone very tall with black hair that blew in the wind. "Magnus," Clary said. "But he looks…different."_

_As he drew closer, she saw that his hair, normally spiked up and glittered like a disco ball, hung cleanly past his ears like a sheet of black silk. The rainbow leather pants had been replaced by a neat, old-fashioned dark suit and a black frock coat with glimmering silver buttons. His cat's eyes glowed amber and green. "You look surprised to see me," he said._

_Jace glanced at his watch. "We did wonder if you were coming."_

_"I said I would come, so I came. I just needed time to prepare. This isn't some hat trick, Shadowhunter. This is going to take some serious magic."_

He was telling part of the truth, anyway. It would take a shit-ton of magic to do what blondie was asking, and the fact that he was about to do something for blondie out of the goodness of his heart was wearing on his sanity at the moment. He just kept telling himself that he was only doing it because Alec asked him to. He smiled to himself privately as he thought back to the scene in front of his door. Alec had admitted it. In some obscure corner of his mind, he was starting to doubt Alec's feelings for him, but alas, there they were, confirmed straight from the boy's mouth. That alone was enough to make him high enough to forget that he was doing favors for annoying Wonderboy.

His last thought before getting back to business was that he had made the right decision. He had an inkling as to Alec's tastes when it came to his wardrobe, and the outfit had definitely done its intended job.

**Well, there you go folks! This chapter was fun. I always kind of envisioned this (or something along these lines) as a missing scene from Ashes. It explains why Clary, Luke, and Jace beat Magnus to the warehouse and were waiting on him for a good while. It also explains his choice of outfit, which they all notice as out of the ordinary for our glitteryglam warlock, lol. Hope you liked it. **

**I think I'll pick up after the whole big battle on the ship and such, after Alec lets Magnus take power from him and cute stuff like that. Until then, be looking forward to the epic lemon. Again, it will be two separate chapters, one in each of their POVs. Hope its worth the wait! REVIEW please! I'm losing love, I guess cuz I don't update everyday like I used to. Alas, college does that to a person. Bleh.**


	8. Giving In

**Back again! Ok, first I just wanna make an announcement before I forget. It's been brought to my attention that this story doesn't follow the book exactly. I'm sorry if I confused anyone (eek! Sorry! Sometimes I'm a dumbass…) but this story isn't supposed to be exactly in line with the books. It's considered a prequel to my other fanfic "Connected", in which I basically changed the entire end of City of Glass. Ergo, I had to change a lot of stuff in this portion, because it wouldn't make sense if you read this, then read Connected. Basic plot elements from the original are changed for a reason. I swear I'm not a weirdo that's forgotten half the stuff in the books! Lol that's why its fanfiction folks!**

**Also, just wanted to let you know that what happens between the last chapter and this chapter is basically the same from Ashes (lol I'm kind of contradicting myself here, but oh well! I keep a lot the same, just change a few things…). They fight on Valentine's ship, Alec falls off, Magnus saves him, Alec gives Magnus his strength yadda yadda lol. **

**Cassie owns them. But I love them just the same!**

**Alec POV**

It was pouring down freezing rain, but he could care less. He let the icy spears pelt his face and neck, not even bothering to pull up his shirt collar. In the midst of his rush to leave the Institute, he had forgotten his jacket. And his stele. But that was of no consequence. He _had_ to get there; he didn't really understand why, he just had to.

That wasn't completely true. He understood the surface reasons. They had almost lost each other recently, to Valentine's stupid evil plan, no less. He knew one of the reasons he was rushing off into such a cold, wet night was because he just couldn't bear the thought of not seeing Magnus again until another day, simply because they had come so close to being separated forever.

But there were other reasons. Ones rooted so deep down in his soul, he couldn't begin to explain them. He felt compelled in the direction of the familiar Brooklyn loft, like he felt compelled to breathe. It was just as vital, just as involuntary.

He wasn't sure if he would wake Magnus. If he did, the High Warlock would probably be furious. He liked his beauty sleep after all. But, then again, deep down he knew Magnus would welcome him in, no matter the hour, simply because he was Alec, and they loved each other. They had both confessed as much. It was even more concrete now that someone outside their little duo knew: Isabelle. Having her know their secret made it that much more real to Alec. He couldn't explain why.

Finally, at two o'clock in the morning on one of the coldest, wettest nights New York had seen yet, he reached his destination. The façade was quiet, alluding to the sleeping warlock within. Alec steadily reached into his pocket and pulled out his key. Even though he was still standing in the rain, he stared at that little piece of brass. That tiny piece of precious metal that meant so much. It was a step. One of those steps they had been taking steadily throughout the past weeks. With a deep breath he slid it in the lock and turned.

He made his way as quietly as he could up the rickety stairs, pausing at the top to see that his care wasn't needed, as Magnus lay awake on the couch watching an I Love Lucy rerun. At the sound of the Shadowhunter in the doorway, he groggily sat up and looked at Alec, his cat's eyes shining in the faint blue light from the television. As Alec's current state dawned on him, however, he jumped up and flitted over to where the Shadowhunter stood, letting huge rain droplets slide down onto the hardwood floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Magnus asked incredulously, and a little loud considering the late hour. Alec flinched a little.

"I, uh, I wanted to see you?" Alec stammered.

"But what the hell are you thinking, coming here at this time of night? And in this weather? Without a jacket? Jesus, Alec! Do you even use your brain?" Magnus exploded. That got Alec's defenses up.

"I thought you said I could talk to you whenever I wanted! And what business is it of yours what the hell I wear when I go out? I'm an adult for Angel's sake! You can't treat me like a child, I don't give a damn how old you are!" Inside, Alec knew this whole stupid fight was pointless. But he just couldn't stop the whiney, defensive tone spouting from his lips.

"Oh, Alexander! You think you know what's best for you, but clearly you're mistaken. I wouldn't be surprised if you catch pneumonia and die in the next 24 hours! And then what am I supposed to do?" Magnus still had a slightly enraged look in his eyes, but Alec did notice that those eyes just looked…exhausted. He couldn't blame the warlock, what with all that had happened in the past few days.

Yet, he still couldn't help himself from fueling the fire. "You aren't my dad!" he whined. "How do you know what I want? You don't know!" At this point, Alec was chalking their stupid argument about his appearance up to stress and the late hour. They were both spouting the first thing that came to mind now. Ironically, the fact that they weren't censoring their thoughts was about to aid in ending said stupid argument.

"Well tell me! Just fucking tell me because obviously I don't know you right now!" Magnus yelled. They were still standing in the doorway, Alec leaking cold New York rain all over the floor. "Why the hell are you here? Just spit it out, Alec!"

"I love you, damnit! And I want to make love to you!" What he said didn't dawn on him for a good 20 seconds. It seemed to take Magnus even longer to comprehend.

The incredibly weird thing, Alec noticed internally, was that he didn't have the slightest desire to take it back. His face heated up, but not from embarrassment. He was left speechless, but not for lack of something to say. There just didn't need to be any words at the moment.

He silently waited for the warlock to catch up. When he did, it was almost like a flash when Magnus pulled him inside, slamming the door, and crushing his lips to Alec's so hard that he tasted blood. He welcomed it, sighing deeply and opening his mouth to Magnus' probing tongue. The two kissed fervently there against the door for a few more seconds before Alec started pushing Magnus toward the living room. The hungry look in Magnus' eyes made Alec shiver in anticipation.

The warlock was already working on Alec's soaked sweater, trying to get it unsuctioned from Alec's wet skin underneath. Alec was also going to work on Magnus' button up silk pajama top, and having a rough time with it in his haste. He stopped suddenly, not able to hold out anymore. He grabbed Magnus' wrists and stilled them.

"You do it, Magnus. Do it now," he pleaded in a soft voice, eyes closed and body ready.

Magnus didn't say anything, but Alec heard the soft snap of his fingers and the sudden rush of cool air. He was aware that he was now standing completely naked in the middle of Magnus' living room, along with an equally naked High Warlock inches away from him. He didn't even care, and he didn't blush at all. He simply welcomed the lack of cloth resistance, and resumed kissing his warlock.

Their breathing heavy, Magnus began to pull him back towards their sanctuary. All the while, Alec knew on some level that this was about to be one of the biggest undertakings of his life, yet he couldn't stop himself from rushing into it. He _needed_ to feel Magnus, all of him, everywhere, _now_. He hardly noticed when he stubbed his foot on the doorjamb of the bedroom. Exactly 3 seconds later, Magnus went down on the bed, and Alec was pulled down after him. He lost his breath momentarily, but recovered in a moment. He looked down at one of the most beautiful scenes ever: Magnus, flushed and heaving underneath him, with such a look of passion in his green-gold eyes that Alec was fascinated. Then, all at once, the gravity of the situation hit him. He was about to lose his virginity, and he was suddenly scared to death.

"Wait," he said quietly. Magnus' eyes seemed to actually focus on his face for the first time.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I…I…Magnus, I…" he couldn't form words at the moment.

"Do you want to stop? Do you not want to do this?" It looked like if the answer was 'yes', Magnus might break down and cry. Fortunately for him, that wasn't the problem.

Alec decided to be honest. He had done it with saying 'I love you', and it worked out very well. "I'm afraid," he said in a small voice, looking straight into Magnus' eyes. When Magnus didn't return a comment, Alec noticed he hadn't really answered his question. "I want to. I don't want to stop, I just…I just need to slow down. I don't really know what I'm doing." There, that felt better to say it.

Magnus' face softened. "It's okay, Alec. We'll go slow if you want to. I just want to make sure you really want this, before you agree to it. It's a big deal." The breathlessness in his voice clashed with his words.

Alec slowly slid off the bed, still naked, and stared down at the still naked Magnus. He fought tremendously to hold on to himself, and not be embarrassed. He loved Magnus, and this was right. There was nothing to be ashamed of.

Magnus maneuvered himself under the covers and on top of the mound of pillows at the head of the bed, and beckoned Alec to join him. Alec slowly climbed into the bed, between the soft cotton sheets under the canary yellow comforter. He'd never actually been underneath it before. It was another new experience that was filled with awe and apprehension. But again, he fought off his embarrassment that was almost like an integral part of his personality. He was getting better at it.

Once he was under the covers with Magnus, they stared at each other for a moment. Alec waited patiently for Magnus to make the first move, considering he was the more experienced one.

"First of all, one more time: are you sure you want to do this?" he asked again.

Alec didn't answer him. Just leaned in and kissed him deeply, then slid back to his side of the bed, looking up at him and waiting for further instruction. Magnus took the hint.

"Okay. But you need to relax. You're not going to enjoy it at all with your shoulders all tense like that. Turn over and face the other way, on your side." Alec gave him one more look, then did as he was told. He willed himself not to clam up.

Magnus didn't say a word, he just gently rested his hands at the top of Alec's back, over his shoulder blades. "Breathe normally, for starters." Alec hadn't noticed his breathing was so rapid. He inwardly chastised himself for not trusting Magnus more. "That's better," came the warlock's soft voice. He began to knead at the tense knots in Alec's shoulders. It felt really nice, Alec had to admit, and he slowly began to relax. Magnus' thumbs were on each side of his spine, kneading and pressing into the tightly coiled muscles, willing them to unwind.

Those able thumbs began working their way down Alec's spine, loosening the muscles and causing the Shadowhunter to become relaxed and aroused at the same time. Magnus had a way with his hands, Alec had come to realize over the course of their relationship. This time was no different.

The gentle massage retreated lower and lower until, finally, it came to Alec's hips. All five fingers of each hand dug gently into the flesh, coaxing Alec's body into compliance. He felt himself growing harder at the touching, having never been touched there before in his life by anyone else.

He was feeling very serene until, all of a sudden, his entire back tensed up again. He had felt one hand leave his hip, knowing full well where it might be going, and still he was startled. This was inevitable, he told himself.

"Come on, Alec. Relax. Trust me, please," Magnus' soft voice said against the top of his shoulder. "This will help, for later. I promise."

"H-How so?" Alec asked.

"It makes the first bit of the main event feel a little less…drastic," he offered.

"Okay. Just go slow," he sighed. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe evenly, relaxing his body. He did trust Magnus. So he let him teach.

It was extremely awkward at first, and a little on the painful side. But after a few minutes, Magnus moved his finger to a different position inside him, and Alec jumped. This time, however, it was because it felt good. He let out a small whimper of pleasure.

"Did I find it?" Magnus asked, and Alec could hear the smile in his words. He nodded. "Can you handle more?" Alec contemplated this for a second. More of the same, yes. He wanted more. But is that what Magnus meant? He decided to take his chances, nodding again, slowly.

In the next instant he felt more pain than he had with the first penetration, and he bit his lip and moaned softly. But it took less time for it to feel good this time. Soon, Magnus started circling his fingers around and Alec moaned deeper. It still felt a little painful, but it was good pain, like the burn of the stele. Involuntarily, he arched his back and pushed back against Magnus' hand. Then, realizing it, he blushed, even though Magnus wasn't looking at his face.

"Eager, now, are we?" Magnus said with a soft chuckle. Alec blushed harder. Again, he felt an acute pain, then more pleasure. He could feel himself being stretched. It hurt, and that made him a little nervous for what was coming next. But he just told himself this is what he wanted, because he loved Magnus more than anything.

All of a sudden, Magnus' hand was gone. He had been stretched for a good while, and the absence felt odd. But that wasn't enough to keep him from hearing Magnus' next words.

"Roll over, Alec," came that velvety sweet voice in his ear. With a fortifying breath, he did as he was told. He turned over onto his back, and looked up at the beautiful warlock hovering above him. Those green-gold cat eyes bore into his soul like no one else's. He could get lost in those eyes, as he was doing right now.

Magnus leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Their lips continued to meet in soft pecks, then Alec's hand snaked up into the silky black strands that hung loose and surrounded his face, eliciting a moan from Magnus that vibrated against his lips. His tongue slipped out and caressed Magnus' bottom lip, and the warlock granted him entry. They deepened the kiss for a few more seconds, Alec getting lost in just the feel of Magnus' soft mouth on his.

As they continued, Magnus ran his fingers lightly down Alec's bare torso all the way to his hip. He proceeded lower, hooking his hand into the back of Alec's knee. In one swift motion, he maneuvered Alec's right leg over his own hip, resting it across his lower back. Alec sucked in a terrified breath and his mouth stilled.

"Do you trust me?" Magnus asked quietly, looking straight into Alec's eyes. Alec wasn't sure he could form proper words at the moment, but he surprised himself.

"Yes," he whispered, voice raspy. He was startled at the amount of desire his voice held, but it also held fear. So did his eyes, he imagined. He closed them, feeling exposed.

He heard Magnus snap his fingers, then a bottle cap opening. He didn't look. Then, he sucked in another breath as he felt Magnus positioning himself at his entrance. His eyes clenched shut, and he held his breath and bit his lip.

"Try to relax, Alexander," Magnus cooed in his ear. "Don't tense up. It only makes it worse." Alec relaxed a fraction. He couldn't make himself uncoil any more. Magnus seemed to sense this, and continued.

At the searing pain that bolted through him, Alec's eyes shot open. He couldn't see right for a second, and his breathing had gone from nonexistent to rapid fire. His hands flew to Magnus' biceps and held them there, willing Magnus to stop his forward movement.

"Wait, wait, hold on, just…just a second," Alec whimpered. He couldn't describe the pain. And it wasn't going away.

"I won't go any further until you tell me to. I promise. That's just the head," Magnus said in a soothing tone in Alec's ear again. If he meant his words to be comforting, they had the opposite effect. He could swear that Magnus had just rammed himself in. Not only had he gone slow, he had only gone about an inch and a half or so. Still, the pain wasn't going anywhere, and Alec figured if he had more to endure, he had better get on with it.

"Okay. Just…go slow," he pleaded in a raspy voice, eyes still staring up at his love.

"I will. Do me a favor okay?" Alec looked up with expectant eyes. "Take a deep breath. When you're ready, let it out slow, okay?"

Alec tried to slow his rapid breathing so he could do as he was asked. Finally, after a few excruciating moments, he slowly filled his lungs to capacity. He held it for a second, calming himself. Then, he began to let it out slowly, like Magnus said. As soon as he began to exhale, he felt a sharp pain shoot through him again. He bit his lip and tasted blood. He tried as hard as he could, but the tears still escaped. He had been in a lot of pain over the years, but this was so different. As soon as his lungs were empty, he looked up again through a watery veil.

"Are you okay?" Magnus asked sincerely. Alec waited a few moments, still wanting the pain to end, and not getting what he wanted.

Finally he answered, "Yea."

"Okay. Can you do it one more time? Take a deep breath and let it out slow."

Alec knew what to expect this time, so he took his time preparing himself. He filled his lungs with air, and held it. Then, he let it out, feeling the shooting pain racking through him again. After a few more agonizing seconds, he felt Magnus' hips hit the backs of his thighs. He kept his eyes closed, and felt Magnus come back to kiss him deeply again.

Suddenly, he felt very, very warm all over. As if he had just lain out naked in the California sun. It wasn't unpleasant at all. In fact, he could feel the pain slightly subsiding, giving way to a wash of warmth to his insides. When Magnus' lips met his, he felt a small shock, like static electricity. He didn't shy away from it, and he couldn't understand why. But it felt so amazingly good, Alec felt high for a moment.

It was Magnus' turn to suck in a ragged breath. He moaned against Alec's mouth again and then broke away from his lips. His breathing was a little more rapid than usual. Could it be that he was feeling just as new at this as Alec was? No, not possible. Magnus had hundreds of years to perfect his skills. So why was he in such a state of shock?

"Dear God, Alec. What was that?" he asked in a breathy whisper. Without waiting for an answer, he went in to kiss Alec again. Alec didn't protest, feeling so good he couldn't describe it. The pain was still there, but it was bearable. Magnus still hadn't moved inside him, and Alec was growing restless for more. He used the leg that was draped over Magnus' back and pulled him impossibly closer.

Magnus took the hint, sliding out slowly. The feeling was indescribable. It felt like he had been filled to the brim one minute, then completely empty the next. He was desperate to feel Magnus inside him again. Without coming all the way out, Magnus pushed in again, and Alec moaned loudly as he bottomed out inside.

"Magnus," he moaned into the warlock's hair.

"I love you, Alec," Magnus said, his voice muffled as his face was pressed into Alec's shoulder.

"I love you too, Magnus. So much. Please don't stop," Alec pleaded as Magnus pulled out and pushed in with a little more fervor this time. The word 'stop' was punctuated with a whimper of pleasure from Alec.

"Never, baby. As long as you want it," Magnus said, leaning up to look at Alec again. Alec was stricken by his expression. It looked so serene and passionate and loving all at the same time. There was desire splashed over his features like a wave of pure lust. But there was also deep, longing love underneath. Alec was so taken aback by what he saw that tears threatened to fall again, this time from ecstasy.

Magnus kept up a steady pace, but Alec could see it was wearing on him to go so slow. He had grown used to the pain, accepting that it would hurt a little, regardless, for the rest of the time. But he wanted Magnus to enjoy it as much as he did.

He leaned his head up to whisper in the warlock's ear. "Faster, Magnus. Love me," he moaned.

Magnus didn't need further encouragement. He picked up the pace a little, going deeper with each stroke. Alec let out a whimper or sigh every time Magnus went as deep as he could go. He couldn't figure how it could get any better than this.

He was proven wrong in the next instant. One of Magnus' hands reached down and circled his rigid erection and squeezed. Alec let out a breath in a huge huff. Magnus began to stroke him in time with his thrusts. The sensation was so intense, Alec didn't know if he would last much longer. He felt the pressure in the pit of his stomach get tighter. He felt so completely filled and loved he could barely stand it.

He was still biting down on his lip when the shivers started. The same as they had when Magnus had given him oral sex, but on a much larger scale. His body was quite literally shaking. Or maybe that was Magnus thrusting in and out of him so fast and deep that his head was nearly smacking the headboard every time. Or maybe a combination of both.

When his release finally came, it was the most ecstatic he had ever felt in his life. He saw stars. He felt a rush of warmth throughout his whole body. Then, all his muscles gave out and he was limp from head to toe.

Magnus' release followed his closely. Alec almost came again from the feel of Magnus shooting off inside him. On some level, it was like they couldn't possibly ever get any closer than this. He felt like, after what they had done, some part of Magnus had been passed to him, he just couldn't figure what. And frankly, at this point, he didn't care.

They lay there in relative silence for several minutes, Magnus still buried inside Alec. The only sounds were their breaths, attempting to slow back down to a normal rate. Their heartbeats were another story. Alec didn't expect his to slow down for a week at least. He lay there, reveling in having an exhausted Magnus, covered in a thin sheen of sweat, resting his head on Alec's chest. Alec closed his eyes and absently played with Magnus' hair while Magnus stroked the side of Alec's torso.

After a while, when they each felt they were ready to move, Magnus pushed himself up on his arms and slowly withdrew. Alec felt that odd emptiness again, wishing it wasn't over already. He wanted Magnus again. His entire body was exhausted, but it still wanted more. Magnus rolled over onto his back beside Alec and looked into his eyes. Neither said a word; the warlock simply rolled to his side and stroked Alec's face gently. When the Shadowhunter opened his eyes to look at the glowing green-yellow ones that stared back, they both smiled. All Alec remembered next was his eyes slipping shut and a deep restful sleep coming over him.

Just before he went under, he thought he heard Magnus whisper, "I love you." He thought he might have said it back.

**There you have it, folks! Did you catch where the "magic" happened? Lol. Just a little tidbit. (If you haven't read Connected, that's an Easter egg for you when you get around to it.)**

**Okay. So I said I was going to do the lemon in both POVs. I didn't lie. I will do it. But I also said I wanted to post them at the same time. I still want to, but it ain't gonna happen. I contemplated the alternatives being either 1) wait to actually finish MPOV and post them at the same time, which would be about 2 weeks from now probably, OR 2) go ahead and post APOV while I still have time and patience before I have to get back to schoolwork. I chose option B. I hope you don't hate me for going back on my word lol. But MPOV will be posted sometime soon. I just want the time to do it justice without making you wait forever for an update (as I am well aware that I'm doing on Everything Is Governed. Sorry!).**

**This is officially the longest chapter of a fic I have ever posted. And like 2 pages of it was A/Ns. You know you love me anyway, no matter how annoying lol. REVIEW please!**


	9. I'm New at This Whole LOVE Thing

**Already I'm updating! I had a free moment and, well, I wanted to get this out. Yet another long ass lemon. But you love it don't you? Ok, since the last A/N was, like, a gazillion miles long I will shut up quick this time and get to the good stuff.**

**Cassie still owns them **

**Magnus POV**

He lay awake, restless as ever. He was so exhausted from the last couple days, what with breaking down wards on Valentine's ship, making a pickup truck do the Jesus thing for who knows how long, and saving Alec from drowning in the East River. Yet, he couldn't get to sleep. Maybe it was the stress of the whole thing, the fact that they _still_ hadn't captured Valentine and whacked his head off, among other things.

He sighed a deep, pissed off, tired sigh and rolled over on the couch yet again, flipping through the channels for the hundredth time until he landed on an I Love Lucy rerun. It was the one where there's a misunderstanding and Lucy and Ethel cook up something devious and it turns out to be a disaster, only for it to all end well. Hmph. Even his thoughts were cranky. He tried to just listen to the rain pelting the windows outside, letting it lull him to sleep.

Just as he was dozing off, he heard the click of the door opening, and someone pulling their key out of the open lock. He grudgingly sat up, eyes bleary, and looked in the general direction of the doorway. Because he was so sleep deprived, he didn't think that the only other person that had a key was Alec, and that it would usually be fine if he dropped in late at night. Just not this night, when Magnus was incredibly lacking in beauty sleep and overstocked on crankiness.

His eyes adjusted after a few moments, and he noticed that Alec was just standing there in the doorway, soaking wet and shivering. He didn't even have a jacket on, and it was 2 in the morning and about 15 degrees outside. Suddenly he was furious.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked incredulously. The intensity of his voice startled Alec, and he flinched. Good. He should get a stern lecture for this crap. Didn't he know how to take care of himself? They had come close to losing each other recently, and for the boy to take such poor care of himself in the wake of disaster was simply outrageous.

"I, uh, I wanted to see you?" Alec stammered, still dripping cold wet New York rain all over the hardwood floor. But that was the least of the warlock's problems at the moment.

"But what the hell are you thinking, coming here at this time of night? And in this weather? Without a jacket? Jesus, Alec! Do you even use your brain?" That was a bit harsh, he knew, but damn. Alec needed to develop a little common sense.

"I thought you said I could talk to you whenever I wanted! And what business is it of yours what the hell I wear when I go out? I'm an adult for Angel's sake! You can't treat me like a child, I don't give a damn how old you are!" The defensive outburst made Magnus back up a little, but not back down. This situation was just ridiculous; Alec was actually whining. He was so livid, he could barely see straight.

"Oh, Alexander! You think you know what's best for you, but clearly you're mistaken. I wouldn't be surprised if you catch pneumonia and die in the next 24 hours! And then what am I supposed to do?" He knew it was selfish, but he couldn't help it. He was so in love with this stupid Nephilim boy, he couldn't stand the thought of losing him to something so…mundane. And it was a definite possibility. Okay, maybe he wouldn't die from it, but still. Work with me here. He was just so exhausted. He just wanted to sleep. Maybe he was dreaming this whole thing. That would be good, Alec would actually at home, safe, in his bed asleep.

"You aren't my dad!" Jesus, dream Alec was so whiney. He'd never seen a side like this in the real Alec before. "How do you know what I want? You don't know!" At this point, Magnus had had enough of whiney, defensive dream Alec. He just wanted to go back to ignorant, dreamless sleep.

"Well tell me!" he burst out. "Just fucking tell me because obviously I don't know you right now!" He couldn't stop the words pouring out. His brain wouldn't catch up to his mouth. "Why the hell are you here? Just spit it out, Alec!" He knew the whole fight was stupid, even if it was a dream, and he knew in real life, those words would make Alec cringe and hang his head and walk away like a kicked puppy. But this Alec was certainly nothing like that.

"I love you, damnit! And I want to make love to you!"

And just like that, all the blood seemed to evaporate from Magnus' body. His whole body when rigid and cold. He just stared.

That last statement had most certainly proved that this was a dream. The same dream he'd been having for weeks. Alec coming to him in the middle of the night, waiting to be ravished. He had played the scenario a million different times in his head. So how was he to know if he was really dreaming or not? He was starting to doubt himself. He didn't know why he would dream fighting with Alec first. He never liked fighting with Alec. So maybe this _was_ real? There was only one way to find out.

He flew to Alec's dripping form, slamming him up against the closed door and crushed their lips together hard. He tasted the salty iron of blood on his lips, and the sensation was so intense, he realized he wasn't dreaming. This was real. Alec had just asked—told—him to make love to him. Suddenly, there was still too much room between them. He pulled Alec closer, which was near impossible. Alec sighed, and Magnus' tongue shot into his mouth, probing and massaging.

After a few seconds, he felt pressure on his chest. Alec's hand was there, pushing him backward into the living room. He broke the kiss to look into Alec's eyes. He was so ravenous, and he was sure Alec could see it. He was afraid of scaring him off, but Alec seemed to keep wanting more, which was out of character. But who was Magnus to deny him what he really wanted? He saw Alec shiver.

He knew he should probably slow this down. Alec's first time shouldn't be rushed, but he couldn't make himself slow down. He couldn't make his breathing normal, couldn't make his heart rate slow. Every kiss and lick just made him want more. He had never felt so much desire for a person in his incredibly long life.

He starting trying to peel Alec's dripping wet, freezing sweater off, and the Shadowhunter was working at the buttons on his pajama top. Neither was getting very far. Their haste and the state of Alec's clothes made it difficult. He was getting frustrated, and so was Alec. Suddenly, Alec grabbed his wrists, stilling them. He looked up, wondering if this was when normal Alexander Lightwood would kick in and say 'woah, okay, stop', but what he said made Magnus jump back to reality.

"You do it, Magnus. Do it now." Of course! Duh! He snapped his fingers and felt the cool air rush around them as he rendered them both completely naked in the living room. Once again, he kept waiting for Alec to blush and clam up, but it didn't happen. He began to pull Alec back to the bedroom, still not really believing that this was going to actually happen. Finally.

Alec stubbed his foot on the doorjamb, and once again, Magnus thought the pain would jolt him out of his lust, but alas, not yet. In a few seconds, the backs of Magnus' knees hit the bed and he yanked Alec down with him. As soon as they locked eyes, Magnus saw the look he'd been waiting for all night, since Alec uttered those magic words. He tried to keep his heart from nosediving, but didn't quite manage.

Alec's eyes had gone wide, and the telltale blush was creeping into his cheeks. He looked scared to death.

"Wait," he said quietly. That did it. Magnus' heart dropped out his toes. He tried to hide it. His eyes focused on Alec's face.

"What is it?" he asked in a voice that betrayed the coming tears if Alec didn't turn back into his out of character alter ego.

"I…I…Magnus, I…" Oh God, here it comes. He braced himself.

"Do you want to stop? Do you not want to do this?" God it hurt to ask. He was deathly afraid of the answer. He held his breath. He was so on edge right now, so open and exposed; he would literally break down if Alec left right now.

"I'm afraid," Alec said quietly. When Magnus didn't answer (because he was completely sure he couldn't form a sentence at the moment), Alec went on. "I want to." At this, Magnus' heart shot back up through his body to its rightful place. It was amazing what those three words did to his psyche when he was in such a state. Alec was still talking. "I don't want to stop. I just…I just need to slow down. I don't really know what I'm doing."

Was that all? He was inexperienced; did he think Magnus expected him to know exactly what was going on and what to do? He hadn't done that with kissing, or oral sex. Why now? He tried to soften his features, coming down from his tightly coiled state.

"It's okay, Alec. We'll go slow if you want to. I just want to make sure you really want this, before you agree to it. It's a big deal." He was telling the truth, but it also hurt to bring the gravity of the situation to Alec's attention, thinking he might back out. But Magnus loved him, and he wanted Alec's first time to go as smoothly as possible, so he could count on it happening many more times in the future.

Alec slid off the bed, looking like he wanted a little cover for himself. Magnus was happy to oblige. He maneuvered himself underneath the canary yellow comforter, gesturing for Alec to join him. He did, and just lay there and waited. He was afraid, but going through with it. Magnus was going to do his best to make sure he was comfortable. Looking at Alec, he decided to ask one last time, just to make sure.

"First of all, one more time: are you sure you want to do this?"

Alec didn't say anything. Just leaned over and gave him a deep, passionate kiss, then slid back over to his side and waited. Magnus got the picture. Now, to work on the comfy part. Starting with the tense set of Alec's shoulders.

"Okay. But you need to relax. You're not going to enjoy it at all with your shoulders all tense like that. Turn over and face the other way, on your side." At this request, Alec gave him an apprehensive look, but did as he was asked, rolling over to face away from Magnus.

Without saying anything else, Magnus gently placed his hands on top of each of Alec's shoulder blades. He could feel the boy's breathing going out of control. "Breathe normally, for starters," he commanded softly. Alec's rapid breathing slowed a little. "That's better." Magnus began to gently massage the tightly coiled muscles in his back.

He stayed at the shoulders for a bit, then began to make his way down either side of Alec's spine, working out the knots, trying to get Alec's body to relax and comply with his wishes. He knew the boy was scared to death, he could feel it in his body. Magnus wanted Alec to enjoy the experience, and he was starting to get a little unsure of himself. Would he scare Alec even more if he moved too fast? How fast was _too_ fast? Should he begin in this position, or face him? Magnus Bane had never had doubts about his bedroom skills before. This was beginning to feel as new to him as it probably felt to Alec.

When Magnus' hands reached the Shadowhunter's hips, he tested the waters by squeezing a little harder on each hip, fingers digging into the muscles. He could hear Alec letting out soft sighs of pleasure, so he figured now was as good a time as any to begin the next step in getting Alec ready for the experience. He thought about telling him first, but wanted to see how he reacted without a warning.

He gently slid in just his middle finger, and inwardly sighed when Alec's back went rigid again. All that hard work for nothing.

"Come on, Alec. Relax. Trust me, please," he pleaded as he rested his lips lightly on the top of Alec's shoulder. He was still a tense, unmoving board. "This will help, for later. I promise." He thought it better to tell him this part had a purpose, not just making him feel awkward.

"H-How so?" the boy asked tentatively. At least he wasn't saying 'hell no'.

"It makes the first bit of the main event feel a little less…" he searched for the word. Painful? No, that would definitely scare him off. Weird? He was hoping he didn't think it was weird in the first place. He decided to go with, "…drastic." Lame. But also, oddly true.

Alec surprised him then. "Okay. Just go slow," he said so quietly Magnus almost didn't hear him. But he didn't dare ask him to repeat it, since that would require more in depth thinking about the situation on Alec's part, thus resulting in potential shutting down. Magnus could tell he was ready for this, if his brain would just let his body have what it wanted.

Magnus began to circle around, trying to find the right spot. When Alec's body jerked suddenly and he whimpered a pleasured little sound, he knew he'd done his job.

"Did I find it?" he asked, knowing he probably wouldn't get an answer. As it was, Alec _did_ nod, which was good enough for him. He decided to push his boundaries, since the boy was taking it so well. "Can you handle more?" To his immense satisfaction, he received another answering nod.

He took his time inserting the second one. Alec's body tensed up again but relaxed quickly on its own. He expected definite protest, but instead Alec got so into it that he arched his back and pushed Magnus' two fingers in further on his own. Magnus couldn't help but moan deep in his throat at the boy's display of need. But he was still himself, after all.

"Eager, now, are we?" he teased softly, hoping not to turn the boy off. Taking the previous movement as a sign to continue, he inserted one more. He heard Alec suck in a small breath at the pain, but again the Shadowhunter's body slacked after a few seconds. He knew Alec was feeling acute pain right now, and he prayed that he wouldn't hurt him so much when he finally entered him that it would scare Alec from sex forever. He had to know it got better each time.

He withdrew his fingers and spoke softly. "Roll over, Alec." The Shadowhunter took a deep, fortifying breath, and turned onto his back and looked up at Magnus. God, those eyes could melt the warlock's soul. The two stared at each other for a good while before Magnus couldn't wait any longer. He lowered his head and placed a gentle kiss on Alec's swollen bottom lip. Over and over, soft little pecks on the lips, trying to get Alec to relax.

He was rewarded handsomely by the feel of Alec's nails gently scratching his scalp. The boy had learned his hot spots well. He grew impossibly harder at the feeling. He moaned into Alec's mouth, causing their moist lips to vibrate against each other. When Alec's tongue probed at his closed lips, he obliged quickly, giving Alec full access to his mouth.

Feeling that Alec was finally truly ready, Magnus traced his hand down Alec's gorgeous cut body to the back of his knee. With a smooth maneuver, he hooked Alec's leg around his hip. This elicited a response that Magnus was only half expecting. Alec's entire body went rigid again, and he sucked in a fast breath, holding it.

"Do you trust me?" Magnus asked, barely containing himself waiting for an answer to that. That was the number one thing that had to happen for this to go down. Alec had to know that he wanted this, and that he wanted it with no one but Magnus.

"Yes," Alec whispered into his ear. The amount of sheer desire that floated from his lips was intoxicating. In all his years, no one had ever wanted Magnus so much in so many different ways as Alec did. He heard the fear in his voice as well, but that would subside. Alec, looking stricken, closed his eyes. Magnus was okay with this; if he could cope better without having to look at Magnus, then so be it. But Magnus really wanted to see his eyes: those were the only thing that kept him going at times, but he settled for knowing they were there anyway, even if they were hidden at the moment.

While Alec's eyes were still closed, he snapped up a bottle of lube and slathered himself with it, then positioned himself at Alec's entrance. The second the head of his cock barely touched Alec, the Shadowhunter clenched his eyes shut, bit his lip and held his breath. This would _not_ do.

"Try to relax, Alexander," Magnus cooed. He loved the way Alec's full name rolled off his tongue. "Don't tense up. It only makes it worse." And that was the God's honest truth. If he was too tight and rigid, it would hurt a lot more for _both_ of them.

Alec relaxed ever so slightly, only smoothing out the furrow between his brows. Magnus sensed this was all he was going to get from Alexander Lightwood, about to lose his virginity to a warlock and scared to death.

He readied himself, and began to push in as slowly as he could stand. Alec's eyes shot open and looked into his with a look of absolute torture. He immediately regretted his thinking that Alec was ready. He didn't think he would react quite this badly. Alec's hands were on Magnus' arms in a split second, stilling his movement.

"Wait, wait, hold on, just…just a second." Alec's voice was strained with pain and desire at the same time. Magnus was a little sorry for Alec that this look on his face made Magnus get harder while he was inside, even though he had only gone in about 2 inches.

"I won't go any further until you tell me to. I promise. That's just the head." Immediately he regretted this statement. He was trying to comfort Alec, but instead he basically said 'That's not even the hard part'. Way to go. Don't ruin this, Bane, he thought to himself.

"Okay." That word, laced with so much passion yet so much hurt, took his breath away. He was allowing this to continue? Wow. "Just…go slow." He could handle that.

"I will." Then he had a slight idea that might help. He decided to try it. "Do me a favor okay?" Alec looked up at him with eyes that said he trusted whatever Magnus asked of him. Magnus' heart swelled. "Take a deep breath. When you're ready, let it out slow, okay?"

He waited while Alec tried to slow his breathing down. Then watched as he took in a deep, long breath, held it there for a second, and began to exhale.

As soon as the breath began leaving Alec's lungs, Magnus pushed in further, but very, very slowly. He got about halfway down the shaft before Alec's breathing returned to a ridiculous pace and the Shadowhunter had bitten his lip to a point where there was blood trickling down his chin in a thin line. The worst part, though, was watching, not moving at all, while silent tears slipped out of the corners of Alec's eyes and down his flushed cheeks.

Magnus felt horrible for causing Alec so much pain, but he told himself that he would let Alec know it gets immensely better after your first time. Alec's eyes finally fluttered open a smidge, and he looked at Magnus.

"Are you okay?" Magnus asked sincerely. He could tell Alec was trying to answer honestly because he looked like he was weighing word choices and phrasing in his head.

"Yea," he said in raspy voice.

"Okay. Can you do it one ore time? Take a deep breath and let it out slow." He figured one more would allow him to finally feel his entire cock surrounded by Alec.

The Shadowhunter took his time working up to it this time, no doubt now knowing what to expect. But eventually he took a deep breath and let it out slowly while Magnus gently pushed the rest of his way in.

When his hips hit the back of Alec's thighs, he was overcome. He couldn't describe the feeling, except that he knew that he felt different. He leaned down to kiss Alec, possibly to take his mind off the searing pain in the Shadowhunter's lower body.

At the moment their lips touched, Magnus felt incredibly cold throughout his entire body. Not like he was chilly from the weather, but actual heat leaving his body. He felt his power whirl up and when their lips met he accidentally let out a small spark. He prayed it wouldn't unnerve Alec. But the sheer force of the cold within him startled him and he sucked in a breath and moaned, leaving Alec's lips for the moment.

It felt as though he was completely human for a moment, having no power within him whatsoever. His breathing picked up, like he was the only virgin schoolgirl in the cafeteria and everyone was staring. He was that anxious. The words slipped out.

"Dear God, Alec. What _was_ that?" Immediately, he regretted his diarrhea of the mouth. He went back to kiss Alec before he could reply with a predictable 'no idea'. When their lips met again, warmth swept over him in a soothing wave, as if his soul was being restored to his body.

Magnus was buried inside Alec to the hilt, but he still hadn't moved. It was wearing on his self control. When Alec used the leg draped over his hip to pull him closer, Magnus didn't need any further encouragement. He gently slid almost all the way out, and pushed back in slowly. It was so exquisite he almost passed out. He could still tell that Alec's body was tensing up because it was a little on the painful side for him, but not unbearable. When he was buried all the way again, Alec let out a long, loud moan that sent Magnus' desires reeling.

"Magnus." Alec Lightwood actually just moaned his name. This was pure bliss. He never wanted it to end.

"I love you, Alec," Magnus said into Alec's shoulder, where his face was pressed as he picked up a little in his rhythm, barely holding himself up by his arms to keep his weight off of Alec.

"I love you, too, Magnus. So much. Please don't stop," came a breathy, passionate voice in his ear that wavered on the last word.

"Never, baby," he vowed. "As long as you want it." Which is hopefully forever. He felt like he could literally spend the rest of his life with Alec. He was so in love that it scared him sometimes. He leaned up and looked into Alec's eyes. His desire was written all over his face. Alec's eyes were watering, but Magnus could tell it wasn't from the pain anymore.

He kept up a steady pace of thrusts. It was an indescribable feeling, being inside Alec's virgin body. It was working hard on his self control to go at such a slow pace, though. But he wanted Alec to be as completely comfortable as he could be, so he stayed low key.

The next move the Shadowhunter made took his breath away. Alec leaned up and whispered in his ear, "Faster, Magnus. Love me," he moaned in a strained voice. He didn't have to be asked twice. He picked up the pace a bit more, now feeling like he was about to be dangerously close. Every time he bottomed out inside, Alec whimpered in pleasure. It was so intoxicating to see Alec's expression and hear his strangled cries from beneath him.

Getting close, he reached down between them and took Alec into his hand, squeezing. He began to pump in time with his strokes. Alec's face became a twisted puzzle of ecstasy as Magnus brought on his release in record time, for Magnus. Alec shivered from head to toe, and bit his lip again. He shot off onto their stomachs and into Magnus' hand. Magnus was tempted to lick his palm but decided that kinky stuff could wait. At the end of Alec's amazing orgasm, his whole body went limp.

Magnus' release was coming on fast, and he prepared himself for it. When he finally did come, his skin broke out in gooseflesh and he shivered a little himself.

When it was all over, Magnus felt like a piece of him had been given to Alec, even though _Alec_ was the virgin. This was odd, but he didn't question it. He'd never been in love so much before, but it was possible something would feel different at this level of emotional commitment. But why had he felt so cold earlier? Could that have something to do with it? He didn't ponder for too long.

Completely spent, he laid his head on Alec's sweaty chest, still inside him. It was pure bliss. He played at the skin on Alec's bare torso while the Shadowhunter stroked his hair.

About 20 minutes later, when Magnus had built up enough strength to roll off of Alec, he withdrew slowly and did just that. When he pushed himself up off Alec's chest, however, his arms wobbled like they couldn't hold his weight anymore. This had been an epic undertaking to say the least.

They lay side by side, exhausted. When their eyes met, Magnus shot Alec a serene smile, which Alec mirrored. He was looking to be on the verge of passing out, so Magnus said the only thing on his mind before he slipped off to join Alec in dreamland. "I love you." A mumbled reply of the same floated across the sheets, and Magnus was out like a light.

**Aww. Did you like that one? Hopefully you did. Took me FOREVER.**

**Okay, short A/N's coming your way. I now have a livejournal account. Please go check it out! MissBrookeErin is my username.**

**Also, today is Tommy Joe Ratliff's bday, so wish him a happy happy one! And go watch the full length vid of Adam's bday present for him…(replace *'s with .'s) 3:13-3:26 is when I finally just dropped dead from hotness. Enjoy! REVIEW! And be my friend on LiveJournal!**

**http:/www*youtube*com/watch?v=5SaVi-zQud0**


	10. Precious Indeed

**Hello all! I'm back again! *jumps up and down and waves* So…I was HONESTLY thinking of ending this story with that last chapter, since that's basically what I promised at the end of Connected (first kiss to lemon, that's all I said!) lol but I figured I could drag this out a little more (and spend a little more time avoiding updating Everything Is Governed…I know I KNOW already…lol) **

**Soo…yah. I'm entering a Jasper/Edward o/s into the Christmas Contest ("A Christmas to Remember) and I just wanted to let yall know! I figured I had some Twilighty fans out there somewhere in Idris…Magnus still pwns Edward in the sparkle department, but uh, I figured I'd give it a shot. Still slash, so yah. I can't say which one is mine but I encourage you to read and vote!**

**Ok. I'll get on with it now. Cassie still owns them. I'm just attempting to fill in the blanks (and tweak a few things!)**

**MPOV**

How. Fucking. Gorgeous. This morning, when Magnus Bane awoke from the best sex-induced sleep he'd ever had, in the exact same position he was in…(he leaned over to check the clock)…12 hours ago, he was a little surprised to realize that yes, it had all been real.

Alec had come to his door in the middle of the night, freezing and soaking wet. They argued about something, he couldn't recall. Then all of a sudden they were naked in the living room, then naked in the bedroom, then, after much slow coaxing, Magnus was inside Alec and it was ecstasy. In his 800 years, he had never gone to sleep and woken up so content.

The little incident in the middle of it still kind of irked at his mind; he couldn't put his finger on what would make him feel so cold inside and…human. He felt like a regular human. He knew this feeling instinctively, even if he had never _been_ a human before. He felt distinctly _ordinary_ for a moment. Then, with Alec's next touch, it all came rushing back. The reason such a thing would happen evaded him.

Alec was the first Shadowhunter he'd ever been with, and he thought maybe it was the Angel blood. But he had been with fey before, and they were half Angel. So he was at a loss. But he didn't really care about that at the moment.

At this particular moment, Magnus's entire brain was focused on the sleeping Adonis next to him. He wondered how so much pent up passion could be encased in so much pure innocence. Alec was unspoiled. (Well, maybe a little less unspoiled now…but he wasn't being picky). Magnus took the next few minutes to just gaze at Alec's serene form lying tangled in his sheets. After a while, however, he couldn't resist the urge to touch him. To _feel_ him.

He started at the top, ghosting his fingertips over the delicate skin of Alec's eyelids. They fluttered ever so slightly, giving away some pleasant dream. He worked down to his nose, the slim, straight, defined bone that, even though it had undoubtedly been broken multiple times, was still perfect in every way, at least in the warlock's eyes.

The next feature to receive a caress was definitely one of his favorites. Alec's jaw was a study in contrasts. At first glance, he had that sharp, defined Lightwood jaw he had inherited from his father's side of the family, from a long way back. Magnus used to associate that particular shape of jaw with defiance, pigheadedness, and all around selfishness. But as they had gotten to know each other, Magnus had to push thoughts of the Lightwood that jaw reminded him of out of his head. Alec and Gabriel were not only from two different worlds, they seemed to be cut from completely different molds. Alec inherited all of the pretty, with none of the arrogance. Magnus was thankful beyond words.

Alec's Lightwood jaw was sharply chiseled, but incredibly giving to the touch. Magnus would never dream of telling him so, but he always thought of Alec as holding on to some of his baby fat on his cheeks and jaw. It made the angle a little softer to the touch. Alec would probably flip out and scream if he made references to the boy not being a complete man. The age difference was pronounced enough without reminders.

Magnus worked his way to the soft swell of Alec's luscious lips. He had longed to kiss those lips the minute they showed up in his peripheral vision, so long ago now it seemed. When Alec would pull the lower one under his teeth, Magnus was always overcome with a need to place his mouth on Alec's and suck it back out and into his own mouth. There were permanent indentions from his two from teeth. Right now, he contented himself with running his index finger back and forth over the indented bottom lip, feeling the teeth-shaped dips. Magnus had always wished for lips as full and soft as Alec's, but he was just as content with being able to kiss them.

Next, his fingertips worked down to the curve of Alec's neck. He caressed the spot where he had marked Alec that one time with a hickey the size of a quarter. Alec had sort of, maybe, yelled at him the next time they saw each other, because apparently Jace had called him out on it. Screw Jace. They ended up making out and Magnus left Alec another hickey in a different spot. A spot that, if Jace found it, Alec would have some serious explaining to do. It never came to that, thankfully.

Ah, next was another one of his favorite parts of Alec. Unlike blondie, Alec was content to keep his shirt on 24/7. He never really thought of himself as attractive, whereas people like Jace and Isabelle flaunted their looks and used them to get what they wanted out of anyone. Alec, on the other hand, kept his lean muscles hidden. It was times like these, when Alec was oblivious, that Magnus could truly admire and appreciate the Shadowhunter lifestyle. He thanked Alec's years of training and fighting and working out, because it gave him a ridiculously hot body. Magnus's hand trailed over his firm chest, his fingers grazing one nipple. Alec whimpered softly in his sleep. Magnus shivered at the sound.

Next, Magnus worked his way down to the dip at each of Alec's hips. He started to imagine how Alec would look bent over, with Magnus's purple glittery nails digging into his hips, kneading the soft flesh just above his ass. He shivered again, and tried to push the image away, afraid Alec would wake before he finished his meandering.

The canary yellow comforter was covering the most exquisite piece of Alec's anatomy, and Magnus very, very gently moved to adjust it so that he could get a better look. He slid the comforter down to about mid thigh on Alec, and just admired. He wondered if, one day, Alec could be convinced to take the lead. All in good time, of course. They had forever to be together.

Having completed his tour, Magnus sank back onto his side, lifting his head up and resting it on his hand, propped up by his elbow. He admired how calm and serene the boy looked, laying half on his side, one arm draped over his stomach, the other resting palm up against the pillow next to his head. His hair was lovingly disheveled, and his face was relaxed. The most beautiful thing Magnus had witnessed in his very long life, and he had seen all seven wonders of the world.

Just then, Magnus noticed a small valley making itself known between Alec's eyebrows. He watched as the Shadowhunter began to stir, making soft little sounds through his haze. Keeping the rest of his body pretty immobile, Alec's face turned, searching out Magnus through slitted eyes that he could barely keep open. You'd think he hadn't slept in days, even though the opposite was true.

He was still blinking slowly and not opening his eyes very much when he spoke in a sleepy, raspy, sweet voice. Just the sound made Magnus want to purr.

"Wow," he said slowly.

"What is it, beautiful?" Magnus asked, tenderly brushing Alec's hair back, off his forehead.

"You look…really…beautiful in the morning," he drawled slowly, smiling slightly and yawning. He still hadn't opened his eyes fully.

Magnus chuckled softly. "I'll take it, even though your eyes were still closed when you said it."

"Mmm," was Alec's sleepy reply. He had closed his eyes now, not even bothering trying to brave the light coming from the window.

"How do you feel?" Magnus asked.

Alec shifted a little, and winced ever so slightly. "A little sore," he drawled again, still not opening his eyes. He didn't look too worse for wear though; he was still so serene and beautiful.

Magnus caressed his cheek. "That's to be expected, love. It'll pass. It won't happen every time, either. It gets easier to handle."

"Can we?" Alec asked, opening one eye and gazing in Magnus's general direction.

"Can we what?" Magnus asked, thinking Alec was still sleepy and delirious a little.

"Can we do it again?"

"Oh, dear Alec, I plan on doing it _a lot_."

"Now?" Alec asked, finally opening his eyes and staring into Magnus's slitted green-yellow ones.

Magnus chuckled a little. "I really don't think you could handle it again so soon. Maybe in a few days. You need time to recuperate. No need to strain yourself; we have _plenty_ of time for more."

With a small sound of protest, but otherwise still asleep, Alec muttered, "Okay" in a soft voice. Magnus was almost overcome by love for this sweet Nephilim boy. He could definitely see himself with Alec for a very, very long time. And to him, years felt like days, because he had so many behind him. But with Alec, there were moments when time literally stood still, and it felt like they could live in that moment for the rest of eternity. Looking down at Alec, who had fallen asleep once again, Magnus acknowledged this as one of those moments. A very precious one indeed.

**Okay I know this was kinda short on time frame and whatnot, but honestly, I'm not going to lie. I dreamed this the other night and now I'm staying up til 2am typing it up cuz I don't want to forget it and this is the first chance I got what with tests and school and whatnot!**

**So I hope you enjoyed it. It was just a bit of fluffy keke.**

**Please be my friend on LiveJournal! MissBrookeErin. Also, my twitter is the same. I need more followers lol. Yes I'm shamelessly begging. Sue me. lol. **

**You know I love you all, and you DEF know I love you more when you review. I'm noticing a lot of people are favoriting my stories one after another (my notification emails get sent to my phone). I'm wondering if you guys are discovering me, then sitting down and reading one story, loving it, reading the next one, and so on. If so, OMG THAT MAKES MY FKN DAY! If not, well, idk lol. I just want to thank all of you who've read my stories and commented and critiqued and everything. You guys are why I do this. I love your feedback please gimme more! **

**Go ahead, you know you want to. Push the button. Doooo eeeeet. **


	11. Promise Me

**Hi all! Well, this story is nearing its end. It's been really fun to write, nonetheless. I'm so glad I got 100+ reviews on Connected so I **_**had**_** to write this one out teehee. Well I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading! **

**Cassie still owns them. I bend them to my naughty (and sometimes nice) will.**

**And now, the final chapter:**

**APOV**

The smile hadn't left his face the entire way home. Just like after the first time they kissed, Alec chose to forgo the cab and use up some of his giddy energy with the long walk back to Manhattan.

They had said goodbye that morning (well, technically afternoon, since they slept most of the day) with fevered kisses and caresses, laced with desire. It took almost an hour before Alec finally looked at the clock on the wall and discerned that his family probably thought he was dead, or worse. He reluctantly said goodbye to his love, and started his homeward journey.

Now almost back at the Institute, he tried to compose his features. He was happy for the milestone they had shared, but he really wasn't up to sharing it with the rest of the world. And Angel knows Isabelle would be the one to start with the 20 questions anyway as soon as he walked in the door. He mentally prepared himself as he bounded up the steps and through the door. He used the time in the elevator to smile one more time to himself.

When he strode out of the elevator, he expected to be bombarded. If not by Isabelle, at least by Max, wanting to know where his big brother had been and if he would play toy Shadowhunters with him. Not finding any of his family milling about it the hallway, he made his way to the library and decided to play it cool, like he had been there the whole time.

He grabbed the history book his mother had assigned him (with Hodge gone, he'd thought he'd be off the hook, but it turns out he was wrong), and plopped down on one of the leather sofas. After a few minutes of skimming, he had the weird feeling someone was watching him. He looked up.

Across the room, Isabelle was sitting on her own couch, her own book in her hand. However, she wasn't paying a bit of attention to it. Her eyes were trained solely on her brother. She didn't really have an expression on her face, other than puzzlement. She looked him up and down a couple of times.

Alec was getting annoyed. He wished she would just start in with the questions already, so he could make up an excuse and get on with it. "What?" he snapped. She made no reply, just kept staring at him, looking like she was working a math problem in her head.

He tried to go back to his reading, but the feeling of her eyes scraping up and down his form was unnerving. "Honestly, Izzy! Just ask me! Go ahead and ask me where I was all night. I know you want to, since you're the nosiest person I know." He huffed at the end of his tirade.

Isabelle, on the other hand, was unaffected. "Oh, Alexander," she said, her face breaking into a devilish and mischievous smile. She didn't finish her sentence, just simply kept staring him up and down, now looking like she had solved said math problem and was pretty damn smug about it.

"What?" he said again, trying to be snappy but his nervousness getting in the way of his stern voice.

She just kept on smiling. Did she? Could she? _Oh, Angel._

"For the Angel's sake! Is it tattooed across my forehead?" he blurted.

This time, her smile broke into a full-on grin from ear to ear. He knew that look. He made a run for it, bolting for his room. She was right on his heels, grinning and giggling happily. He made it to his door and managed to shut and lock it before she slammed her body against it.

"Oh, come on, Alec!" She protested. He could still hear the smile on her face. "I just want a few juicy tidbits!"

"Not a chance in hell, Isabelle!" he said through the door, which she was still trying to open with her body, and banging her fists against.

"Fine!" she yelled back. "I'll just call my good friend, Magnus, and have some girl talk. He'll surely give me some dirty details." She giggled devilishly.

_Holy shit,_ he thought. She was right. "Please, Iz! Don't!" He unlocked and opened the door to find her with her pink cell phone already at her ear. He tackled her and wrestled it out of her hands just as Magnus picked up. Alec flipped the phone shut and glared at his sister. She just looked at him expectantly, no doubt waiting for confirmation that her hunch was true.

"Yes, okay?" he said with a huff. "We did. Happy?"

"Almost. How was it?" He blushed a maddening shade of red at the thought of telling his sister details of his newly adopted sex life. He blushed even more just thinking about the fact that he _had_ a sex life.

"It wasn't bad, okay?"

"Oh, dear. I'm sure if Magnus heard you refer to his bedroom skills as 'not bad', he would be a little hurt don't you think?" She put on a fake pouty face.

"Fine. It was amazing, and he was amazing, and I love him. I wouldn't have done it if I didn't. End of story." He gave her a pointed look, and she nodded. He let her up off the hallway floor and handed her phone back to her. She took it gratefully, smiling her mischievous smile again. He got a little uncomfortable under her gaze, but at least she was placated. And she didn't bother him about it again, unless you count the little sidelong glances she gave him all the time, grinning under the surface. And the next time they saw Magnus, she winked at him. Alec thought he was going to die of embarrassment. She did it in front of _everyone_!

But people didn't know what she was referring to, and Magnus told him later that she was just jealous. He figured as much, but then again he didn't want to think about his sister thinking about sex. Eww.

**Almost two weeks later**

They had been called to Idris along with the rest of the Conclave to deal with the whole Valentine ordeal. The entire family was going. Magnus had been called to open a portal outside the Institute.

They had agreed for the sake of Alec's parents that they would keep their distance from each other. (Rather, Alec had persuaded Magnus after much pleading and coaxing and *blush* a promised blow job) So Alec was standing on the opposite end of the lawn from where Magnus was opening the portal.

All of a sudden, there was a blast of hellmist, and Forsaken were everywhere. In the midst of their fighting to save their own skin, Alec had time to tell Magnus one thing.

"This is worse than I thought. Promise me you'll stay out of Idris? Just stay here and be safe. I love you." That was whispered in the warlock's ear, without waiting for a reply, before Alec was shoved through the portal.

**And there you have it. Another story finished. Now, if you haven't read Connected, please, by all means go ahead! That's the sequel to this. It jumps ahead a bit, and as all of those who HAVE read it know, Magnus doesn't follow orders. **

**So, tell me how you liked this one? I loved it dearly all the way through, even though sometimes it was put on the back burner in favor of my personal Sistine Chapel, Everything Is Governed. But that one, too, is coming to an end. I'm off to update that now, actually. So leave me a review, because nothing is better to take a break for! LOVE!**


	12. New Fic Teaser

**Hey guys! Hope you didn't think this was another chapter...sorry! But hopefully you think its something better! It's a teaser for my upcoming new fic, Body and Soul, which will have the first chapter up sometime before Thanksgiving. Here is a little blurb I posted on my livejournal (come friend me if you haven't! Link on my profile!)**

I've alluded to it a couple times in here I think, but its going to be called Body and Soul. Yes, that's a reference to the subject matter. As per my usual routine, it will be angsty and full of Malec. You know you love it. I'll give you a little tidbit of it that doesn't really ruin the story or anything, but it does give you a general gist of the antagonist:

_"You know what I hate more than anything, though?" Jonathan sneered. "Pure, unadulterated, completely mutual, one hundred percent true _love_." He anunciated each word with enough venom to murder an elephant. Then, he poured the gleaming contents of the vial into the slack jaw of the unconcious boy as the rest looked on in horror._

Jonathan Morgenstern really, really, hates Downworlders. Just thought I should let you know. In this particular story, I think I'm going to change up something from the books again. In this story, NO ONE KNOWS about our beloved Malec. They are good at keeping secrets. But apparently, not good enough.

**Hope you're as excited as I am! Yay! New fic!**

**:P Brooke**


End file.
